Eternal Love
by Miki-chanmo
Summary: Sequel to Please Don't Leave Me Marik arrives in Domino to get the Pharaoh's power and for something else. When he finds what he was looking for, and she sees him, how will she respond? Will she ruin his plan? What'll happpen? Read to find out! Please RR
1. Memories

Eternal Love  
  
By: ME!!! ^^ Airimis of course!  
  
Airimis: You didn't aspect the sequel to come out so soon did ya? You all wanted it, so I typed it up for ya! ^^ Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Memories  
  
"Mimi where were you and Sanami at today? You've been gone for the longest." A brunette nine-year old boy asked his sister. "I was with Yugi and the others to sign up for the tournament that Kaiba is hosting." "You? My sister? In a duel monsters tournament? You're going to lose the first duel along with your rarest card and your locator card. You might as well turn that duel disk back in so another duelist can claim it." "Look little boy, I taught you duel monsters and I beat you 10 times in a row. I won't hesitate to crush your useless nine year old body. Insult my dueling skills one more time and I will do it."  
  
The nine year old stayed silent for a moment. "I'll bet you the $50 I got for my birthday that you'll lose the first duel." "Ok then Mamota I'll bet my $50 as well." Her young brother left, in excitement while Mimiki went to her room. She locked the door and sat on her bed. Her cat walked up to her and jumped onto the bed. "Hey Sanami." "Hey why do you have such a sad look on your face? Is something bothering you?" the cat asked with concerned looks. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little sleepy." "Ok then...I'm going to take a nap, so I'll talk to you later ok?" "Ok." The girl said as saw her cat walk to her own bed.  
  
Mimiki then opened her nightstand drawer and picked up a picture. She looked at the picture sadly and started to cry. Tear drops fell on the picture of the two people who were in it. She put the picture down and laid on her bed.  
  
'It's been four years that we moved from Egypt. Sure I was happy to move back and all, but I also had to leave my best friend. He always cared about me and never left my side. He even came to the airport to say goodbye. He also told me that he loved me. Sure I was shocked that he said that. I gave him an answer. I guess that he didn't figure it out. For these past four years, I've been hoping to see him again. But I haven't. I wish I could.' Then she cried herself to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Marik's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four years. That's too long. I haven't seen her at all. I want to hear her voice again. I want to hug her again. I want to stare into those beautiful midnight blue eyes again. I want to feel her lips pressed against mine again. I take a picture out of my cloak pocket to look at her. We were 12 back then and she still looked like a young girl. I wonder what she looks like now...  
  
Then I heard the door open.  
  
"Master Marik." "What Odeon?" I asked in an annoyed tone. "We'll be arriving in Domino very shortly." "Very well Odeon. Now leave." I say as I sit back in my chair. "Yes Master Marik." I heard the door shut and saw a small back figure walk in front of my chair. "What do you want?" I asked the figure. "I wanted to know if you wanted me to help search for that girl when we arrive and watch over those pathetic excuses of rare hunters." "Yes go ahead and do that Kacero." I told him as I looked back at the picture. I saw him walk towards the door until I remembered something.  
  
"Here take this on put it on." "You want me to wear a collar?" he asked. "It's a tracking device. I'll need to track you down when something comes up so hurry up and put it on before you forget." "Ok then." I heard his claws click when he put the collar around his neck and then he left.  
  
I look back at the picture and look out the window of my boat. As we get closer to Domino, I'm hoping that she didn't move again.  
  
Airimis: How'd you like the first chapter? I hoped you liked it. To let you know, Kacero is a black and gray cat with huge sharp claws and has dark blue eyes. He belongs to Marik because he thinks that Kacero can bring bad luck to bad luck to anyone but him. He also kept Kacero because he's fierce and is a good feline companion. Sanami is a cat white with ocean blue eyes and has huge sharp claws. She's a good feline friend to Mimiki and her and Kacero, as you've noticed can talk.  
  
Please review!!! 


	2. Tournament Start!

Airimis: Thank you for the lovely reviews! I love them all! ^^ Here's the next chapter! ^^  
  
Tournament Start!  
  
*~*~*Dream*~*~*  
  
I was standing in front of the ocean staring while I saw killer whales leap in and out of the water. I enjoyed watching them have their little fun, until I felt something strong wrap around my waist. I look up and it was...  
  
*~*~*End of dream*~*~*  
  
"Mimiki! Wake up! The Battle City Tournament starts today!! Wake up and get ready so I can see you lose and get my $50!!!" Mimiki opened her eyes to find her little brother jumping on her bed. "You little brat! I'm gonna kill you!" She quickly grabbed his neck and started choking him. "Ok! Stop it!! I surrender! Just let me go..." her brother pleaded. She dropped him on the floor and got out of bed while Mamota was gasping for air. "I love it when you're in that kind of condition when I strangle you. It's what you deserve. Now get out so I can get dressed." Her brother then left, not wanting to feel his sister's torment again.  
  
Mimiki got some clothes out of her dresser and headed to the bathroom to shower. After fifteen minutes, came went downstairs to get something to drink. "Can we go now? I'm bored and it's almost 9:00!" "Shut up Mamota! You can wait!" She finished her drink and placed the glass in the dishwasher. Then the doorbell had rung. "I'll get it!" her mother shouted from the hallway. She opened the door to see a boy who had black hair, brown eyes and had a bouquet of flowers in his hand.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Maiyaka. Is Mimiki home?" "Yes. She's in the kitchen. I'll go get her for you. Mimiki! Someone's here to see you!" "Okay I'm coming!" She came to the front door and grew with anger. Her mom left to go to the living room while Mimiki shut the door behind her. "What the hell are you doing here Daren? After you tried to force me to kiss you?" "I'm here to say sorry about that. I got you some flowers." He said while giving them to her. She slapped them away and glared at him. "You think that you can come to my house and try to win me over?!? You bastard! I already have someone to love and it isn't you! Go away and never come back to this house ever again!" "Fine! You'll regret not being my girlfriend!" Then he left.  
  
"Mimiki! It's 9:00!! Hurry up!!!" "I'm coming!" she yelled as she got her stuff. Then she, Sanami and Mamota left to find Yugi and the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wonder where Mimiki is. She said she'd be here as soon as the tournament started." Yugi said worried. "Don't worry. She'll be here." Tea told him reassuring. "Yea but she'd would've called us right?" Tristan asked. "You'd think dat Tristan, but girls are always late and never get anywhere on time." Joey said like he knew everything. "What you just said is completely wrong Joey." Tea said annoyed. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Mimiki said running to them.  
  
"What kept ya so long Mimiki? We were worried about ya!" Joey said. "I'm sorry but Daren was the cause of this. I'm here now so we can get started!" she said happily. "Ok then let's go!" the others said in unison.  
  
They started walking to find some other duelists to duel against, until some asked Mimiki to duel. While the duel went on between Mimiki and the other duelist, Joey happened to recognize someone. "Hey you! You've got my Red Eyes Black Dragon and I want it back!" "Or what? What you gonna do? Maybe your friend would like to duel for it..." "WHAT?!?!? THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND YOU, NOT YUGI AND YOU! NOW LET'S DUEL!!" Joey yelled franticly. "No! I want your friend instead!" "Okay! I'll duel you, but if I win, you have to return Joey's Red Eyes!" "OK then! Let's duel!"  
  
*~*~*Mimiki's duel*~*~*  
  
"Okay Mimiki! I play Red Archery Girl in attack mode! I also play a magic card Umi! This raises my water monsters attack points by 250 and your monsters are weaker!" "Thanks a lot Marina! You didn't think about my monsters! They're water types. You helped raise their attack power and it's enough to wipe out your monsters and life points. I play another monster called the orca of the sea! (1800/1900) Since Umi is on the playing field, it raises my monsters attack power! (2050/1900) Now Orca of the sea (2050/1900) Chitaicara (1850/1500) and Hero Chitaicara (2250/1800) attack her monsters!" The three monsters attack her Red Archery Girl (1650/1200) Deepsea Shark (2240/16000) and Cure Mermaid (1650/1330)  
  
"Aww man! I lost 650 life points!" (LP: 2000)  
  
"I'm not done yet! I play a magic card Umi Bracelet! It raises my Baby Chiataicara's attack and defense power by 550! (2000/1550) now attack her life points directly!" Mimiki's monster attacks the girl's monster and she loses the duel. "You're a great duelist! It's an honor to actually see you in person Mimiki! Here's my Deepsea Shark and my locator card." "Thank you Marina! I'll take good care of it!" The two shook hands and left. "Mamota give me my $50! I won! Hand it over!" "Whatever!" he gives her the money and starts to walk with her.  
  
They keep on walking and find Yugi dueling somebody. "Who's Yugi dueling Joey?" "A rare hunta. He's has my Red Eyes!" "Look! He just lost to Yugi!" They look as the rare hunter collapsed in failure. "I lost..." "Yes and you have to return Joey's Red Eyes." Then the rare hunter held his head like he was in pain.  
  
"NO MASTER!! PLEASE DON'T!! I SWEAR I'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME!!"  
  
'You fool there is no next time. You have only one chance to carry out my orders and you messed up! To the shadow realm with you!!!'  
  
The man lost control of his body and an eye appeared on his head.  
  
"We meet again Pharaoh!"  
  
"What the hell...who are you?!? What's going on here?"  
  
"Dis ain't right! That's not normal!" Joey yelped as he backed away and hiding behind Mimiki.  
  
"Oh this is normal. I sent this fool's mind to the shadow realm. I speak through him! Mind control is a wonderful thing when you know how to use it correctly..."  
  
"What do you want you sick fiend!" Yami asked angrily.  
  
"I'm the future pharaoh of this world! I will dominate this world! But in order to do that, I need your millennium puzzle, the Egyptian God cards, and the Egyptian Goddess cards!" "Egyptian what?!?" "Millennia ago, these behemoths rampaged through Egypt and destroyed countless villages!" the "rare hunter" explained. "Wait a minute! How do you know about all of this?!? Only certain individuals knowledge of ancient scriptures and who own millennium items only know that!" Mimiki shouted out to him. The man stopped talking and looked at her.  
  
Yami noticed that he was staring at her. "Whatever you're planning to do to her, you better think again!" Marik stared at her even more. He could see her figure with her tight blue jean pants and tight deep blue sea shirt. He could see that her hair grew longer and she wore it in the hair style that she wore when they first met. She still had those perfect midnight blue eyes that he loved to stare in and her tan skin wanted him to see her even more. It felt like he didn't know her, because she had changed so much. If only he could get a closer look...  
  
"Hey you! You didn't tell me what your name was! I demand that you tell me it right now!" "Hey! I'm the only one who gives orders around here fool! Now I demand you to give me that ra dang puzzle!" "No! Now release this man from mind control!" "I'll be back pharaoh and I will get that puzzle!" Then the man fell to the ground. Yami retrieved Joey's Red Eyes card and tore the Exodia cards to shreds.  
  
"You guys, I'm going to find Mokuba so Mamota can go meet up with him. I'll be back later." "See ya Mimiki!" they said in unison. "Hey guys! I was looking for you!" "Hey Mokuba!" "Hey Mimiki! Congratulations on winning your first locator card!" he said smiling. "Thank you Mokuba!" "Come one Mamota!" "Ok!" Then the two boys ran off.  
  
Then Mimiki started to walk around Battle City. 'Why was that man staring at me? Did I have something that he wanted?' Then she stopped in front of the Domino Museum. Suddenly something was telling her to go inside. Then her millennium item began to glow. She began to walk to the museum, not knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
Airimis: So what'd you think of this chapter? I hoped you liked it! ^^ What do you think is going to happen next? Review and you'll find out! 


	3. Nice to see you again

Airimis: I'm back with another chapter!! ^^ Thank you for the reviews! Now on the story!!! Remember to review after!!  
  
Nice to see you again  
  
Mimiki walked up the stairs and entered the museum. She noticed that no one was there. Her millennium item began to glow brighter as she walked deeper inside the museum. As she walked, she saw Egyptian artifacts. Then she saw two double doors opened. 'It's dark down there, but who cares? I might find something.' She began to walk down the dark path of stairs, with the light from her millennium item comforting her. She came to the bottom of the stairs, trying to make out of what was around her. She saw that it was another room across from the stairs and walked into it. Then the lights came on. Mimiki gasped at what she saw. "Oh my... ancient Egyptian tablets?!?"  
  
"I've been expecting you Mimiki." Mimiki turned around and saw a woman with jet black hair, tan skin and blue eyes. She was wearing a beige and black dress with brown shoes. "Ishizu! Oh my...what are you doing here? I thought that you were in Egypt." "Well I was, but I decided to come to Domino." She said smiling. "I missed you so much." "I missed you too. You've changed!" "You have as well." She said. "Where's Marik?" "He's hiding somewhere in the city. You were present when his evil side came out, correct?" "Yes." "Well he thinks that the pharaoh killed our father. So now he's after the pharaoh."  
  
Mimiki gasped. "No..." "Now he's gotten worse. After you left Egypt four years ago, he's been in a state of depression. I don't know what to do with him anymore." Ishizu said worryingly. "He's also created a group called the Rare Hunters who steal rare cards from dueler's decks. He also stole two of the god cards but didn't get any of the goddess cards." She explained. "So that guy who was dueling Yugi was a rare hunter?" "Yes, but he wasn't wearing that cloak that they always wear." "Does Marik know where all the god and goddess cards are?" she asked.  
  
"No. I have them. One of them belongs to you Mimiki." "Why me? How does it belong to me?" "You have knowledge of the ancient scriptures because Marik taught you. Only individuals that have knowledge of the ancient scriptures can wield an Egyptian God or Goddess card like you said yourself earlier. You're cousin Kakayu is also capable to have a god card too because of the spirit that dwells within her millennium item like yours. This is belongs to you." She handed her a card with a dragon-like figure on it. "This is Neferti the Sphinx Dragon. It has 7000 attack and defense points. The Winged Dragon of Ra, which Marik has, can become stronger than this monster if you don't play it right."  
  
Ishizu explained to Mimiki how the card worked. . She also explained how the other cards worked. "Is Kakayu getting one?" "Yes." "I know she likes Kaiba, but the man is power hungry. Don't give it to him." "I'm not going to let him give it to her although he's coming here. You have to give it to her for me Mimiki and explain everything because she seems the only close person you can trust besides Sanami." Ishizu handed her the other goddess card.  
  
"Marik is in it the tournament as well. I fear that something bad will happen. He needs you. You have to save him. It's up to you and Yugi. You two have to work together through this. Now Yugi and the pharaoh know that there's a new evil that can destroy the world. He doesn't know that Marik is behind all of this. Please save Marik." "I'll do my best Ishizu." Mimiki said seriously. "He still doesn't understand your answer. Please explain it to him when you see him. Good day Mimiki." Then Ishizu left. Mimiki left as well.  
  
*~*~In high places...*~*~*  
  
A device beeped and glowed red on a certain black and gray cat's collar. The cat pressed the glowing button. "Did you find her?" a voice asked. "Yes. I have confirmed that she has walked of out the Domino Museum. I also see that she's about to duel and she has two locator cards." "Ok. Good work Kacero. Now make sure those fools don't screw up and keep an eye on little Yugi and his friends. Also make sure that Mimi doesn't get hurt." "Yes Marik." The cat pressed the button again to stop the conversation. 'Marik's going through all of this to keep track of this one girl. What makes her so special in his eyes? He thinks and talks about her 24/7. He's crazy about her. Now on to more things.' Kacero leaped down to the ground from the building to do his other work.  
  
Later Mimiki won two more locator cards. She walked for a while, not knowing that she was being watched by a cat. She didn't worry about picking up her little brother because she knew that Kaiba would take him home. She went home and had something to eat. She then went up to her room and closed the door. Sanami was in there as well.  
  
"So Mimiki, how many locator cards did you win today?" "Four." "Wow. Great job. Can I see what rare cards you've won?" the cat asked with excitement. "Sure." She jumped to her owner's dresser and took her deck out of her duel disk. She scanned through the deck and saw some new cards until she looked at one very familiar one. Then she gasped. "Mimiki...where did you get this? Where did you get Neferti the Sphinx Dragon? It's an Egyptian Goddess card!" "I got it from a very reliable friend. She said that it belongs to me and Kakayu has the other goddess card too." "Ok but why did you get it?" the cat asked. "Let me explain everything."  
  
Mimiki explained everything that happened to her today. She also told Sanami about her and the problem with Marik. "I see now. So this Ishizu lady wants you to save her little brother which is the boy you've haven't seen in four years?" "Yes. I'm worried about him. I don't know where to start. I don't know where he's hiding in the city. His rare hunters are running around the city and they keep on stealing people's rare cards. He's turned into a mad man ever since I left Egypt. I regret this even worst than I did before!" Then she burst into tears. Sanami looked at her with a worried and sad face expression.  
  
"Don't worry Mimiki. It's going to be alright. Go to bed and get some rest ok?" "Ok..." she quickly changed into some pj's and went to sleep while Sanami turned the lights off. The cat walks down the stairs and looks out the window to the dark sky. She then saw Kaiba's limo and Mamota coming out of it. 'At least he's home. I hope that Mimiki will get through this alright.' 


	4. Disaster at the docks

Airimis: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
My goddess card looks like a beast with a woman's head with a dragon's body. She has a giant tail, two huge wings and has many sharp claws and teeth.  
  
Oh yeah, Mimiki's gonna see Marik in the next chapter!!  
  
Now on to the story!!! Remember to review when you're done!  
  
Disaster at the docks  
  
The next day, the tournament going was as it was the day before. But today was the last day get gather locator cards. Mimiki just won her fifth locator card. Kacero was on his daily watch as usual, but only this time Marik promised him with money and all the food he wanted if he did. He could see that Mimiki was thinking hard about something but he didn't know what she was thinking about. He then saw a boy with black hair dressed in black jeans and a black shirt run towards her.  
  
Kacero pressed the crimson button on his collar to tell Marik what he saw. "Hey Marik I think that you'd better look at this!" "What is it?" "Some boy is running up to Mimiki and from her facial expression, I can tell that she doesn't like him a lot." "Send a screen video to the laptop I made along with your collar so I can see what's happening." Marik commanded. "Ok then." Kacero took the collar off of his neck and pointed it to Mimiki and the mysterious boy. He zoomed in and started to record the scene.  
  
Marik began to watch from the laptop.  
  
"Oh look. Here comes the gothic boy of hell. What do you want Daren?" "I was checking up on you to see how you were doing the tournament. I'm in it as well. I won four locator cards." He said with pride. "So? Do I care? No. I have five and I'm going to the finals tonight. Don't bother showing up either." "Nice job cupcake. Now how's about I give you a little kiss?"  
  
Marik watched in shock that Daren was trying to force a kiss on his Mimiki. 'You better stay away from her you bastard!'  
  
Mimiki slapped him away from her. "You asshole! You tried to that before! Leave me the hell alone! Don't you ever touch me again!" She walked away from the boy, leaving a red scar on his face. "I'll get you to me someway Mimiki Maiyaka!" he muttered as he stood up. He ran away.  
  
Kacero stopped recording and placed the collar back on his neck.  
  
"That's it for now Marik. What do you want me to do now?" "Keep close attention to Mimi now since that bastard is messing with her and make sure that the bastard stays away from her while I commence my plan." "Yes Marik. I get double for this!!" "Whatever." Marik ended the conversation and went to do whatever he was planning.  
  
Mimiki went on to duel another duelist while rare hunters captured her friends. In other places Serenity and Tristan were having problems until Duke showed up. Rare hunters were after them too. "You guys ok?" Tristan asked. "I'm ok but I need to catch my breath." Duke replied. "Yeah me too." They all hid in a pick-up truck. "Now we need to find the others." "Yeah but where are they?" Duke asked. "Well I don't know." "Hey guys...if those creeps are looking for us, does that mean..." "They're after Joey and the others too." Tristan said upset. "Well let's try to find at least one of them. We just have to try to avoid those thugs." "Ok then. Let's go."  
  
The trio searched around for Yugi, Joey and the others but had no luck. "Ok then let's see if one of them are dueling over there." Tristan said. They walked over to the crowd. Tristan and Duke's faces lit up. "Yo! Mimiki!" Tristan yelled over to her. She turned her head. A smile crawled upon her face. "Hey guys!" "Nice dueling! Hurry up! We need to talk!" "Ok! Now my monsters attack his monsters and the rest of his life points!" Mimiki's monsters did what they were told and she won the duel. She also won her sixth locator card.  
  
"What's up Tristan?" "Well the rare hunters have been chasing us everywhere and we think that they're after Yugi and the others." 'Rare hunters?!? Oh no! Marik!' Mimiki thought shocked. "Ok then! Let's try to find them as quickly as we can!" Mimiki said. "Ok." They all said. Tristan looks away and sees the rare hunters and they saw him. "Aww shit! They see us! Let's go!" "After them!"  
  
They ran as fast as they could until Tristan stopped. "What are you doing?!?" Mimiki asked. "Go ahead without me! I have some unfinished business to take care of!" Then he ran off. "I'm going too!" Mimiki said as she ran off. "Ok Serenity! Let's go!" "Ok!" Duke led her to a street and when they crossed, a blue convertible almost hit them.  
  
"Hey! Cross on the green not in between!" a woman shouted.  
  
"Please help us! We're being chased by some robed weirdoes!"  
  
The woman gasped. "Get in. I'll help"  
  
"Are you guys done yet?" Tristan asked. He then grabbed one of them by the collar. "Now where are my friends you freak?! Spill it!" "Yeah because if you don't, I'll give you even more marks on your face." Mimiki threatened. "They're...they're at the Domino pier..." "Ok then. Let's go!" Then a certain blue convertible pulled up behind them.  
  
"Mai? Duke? Serenity? How'd you meet up with Mai?" "We told her that we're friends with you, Joey and Yugi." "Ok guys get in." Mai commanded. They started to drive but Mimiki had to sit on Tristan's lap. "Mai you're going to wrong way!" "They're at the finals! I got all six locator cards. I know where they are." "No! They're at the pier on the other side of the city!" Tristan said. "Are you sure?!?" "Yeah! We got it from the rare hunters!" "Ok then! Hold on!"  
  
She began to drive crazy and Tristan had to hold on to Mimiki and she had to do the same with Sanami. "Never try this at home!" Mai shouted. Then she stepped on the gas petal and was doing at least 85-90 mph.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now do you surrender Yugi? Your life points are almost gone! You might as well give me the puzzle." "No Marik! I won't surrender! Not to you!" Yugi said trying to stand up. He was dueling Joey, but Marik was controlling him and he only had 1000 life points left while Marik still had 1300. Tea was strapped in a chair with a crate hanging above her head and Kaiba and Mokuba couldn't do anything.  
  
"Joey! Please stop this! Don't you remember our friendship?!?" Tea shouted.  
  
Joey then started to struggle a little bit.  
  
"Friendship...my friendship with my friends..." 'You have no friendship! Now destroy little Yugi!' "Must...destroy...Yugi..." 'Yes! Now...'  
  
Then everyone heard beeping noises from a car. "Hey Yugi! Joey!" Duke shouted. "They found us! Help us guys!" Tea pleaded. "Tea!" everyone ran to her, but Mokuba stopped them and explained everything.  
  
"No wonder all this crazy stuff happened." Duke said. "No kidding." Mimiki acted like she was shocked, but she knew what was happening.  
  
'Marik...why are you doing this?'  
  
"Now I play Meteor of Destruction!! You're finished!" The sky turned black and a meteor was heading towards Yugi. Everyone thought that Yugi was a goner, until he used his face down trap card. Everyone sighed, thankful that their friend was safe. Now they had to worry about Joey.  
  
Joey was now looking like he was struggling to be in control of his mind again. "That's it Joey! Fight Marik! Let him know that he can't control you!" Yugi said with joy.  
  
'You can't fight me off Wheeler! You don't have a mind of your own! Now win me that puzzle!'  
  
"No! I can't! Yugi...help me!!"  
  
"Yes Joey! You're free!" Yugi said.  
  
Everyone smiled in happiness that Joey was free from Marik's mind control. They could see that the two friends were talking...until Yugi used that trap card on himself and fainted.  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
Joey saw a key inside his life point counter box that would help him escape, but he didn't take it. Instead, he made his Red Eyes attack him so Yugi's key could be revealed from his box. Then Joey swung over to Yugi to grab his key, but the timer went out and the anchor fell into the ocean.  
  
Everyone gasped, including Serenity. "Joey..." Then they all ran over to the dueling platform and started into the ocean. "Yugi...Joey..." Then they saw a shadowy figure come up to the surface. "YUGI!!!" "Hold on I'll get you!" Tristan said as he dived in and got him. "Gimme Joey's key so I can go get him!" "The key's not in the box!" Tea shouted. Then they heard crashing water and noticed that someone besides Joey was missing. "Serenity has the key!" the all said in unison.  
  
As the anchor sank deeper and deeper into the ocean, Joey was trying to unlock his shackle with the key. 'Damn! This key doesn't work! I need da other one!' Then he saw a dark figure swimming towards him. 'SHARK!!!' then he took another look. 'No...dat's a human...' Then he felt his foot be released from the shackle and was rising to the surface.  
  
"Joey! Serenity!" Mimiki and Tea helped them out of the water. "Serenity? You can see now!" "Yep! I'm glad." She said smiling. "Are you guys ok?" Joey asked. "Yeah." "Yugi I'm sorry for what happened. Marik made a fool out of me." "No Joey. It only matters that you broke free of his control and you saved me." He said. "Now let's head off to the finals. They're going to start soon and we don't want to be late!" "Ok then! Let's go!"' Joey said with excitement. "Now you'll be able to see me duel Serenity! I'm going to kick ass and win the tournament!"  
  
Then Mai stepped in.  
  
"Now Serenity, I know that your brother is a good duelist, but he won't stand a chance against me." "Yeah! I'm going to beat Joey if I duel him too." Mimiki said. "No way! You girls are fish bait!" Joey said. "Yeah right!!!" they all said.  
  
"Now the finals start tonight guys! Let's go!" Yugi said. 


	5. Let the finals begin!

Airimis: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Now here's the new chapter! Don't forget to review after, ok?  
  
Let the finals begin!  
  
Everyone located at the dueling site that was designated for them to meet at. They came into the stadium and saw Kaiba, Mokuba and Kakayu. Mimiki ran up to Kakayu.  
  
"You've been with your boyfriend all this time Kakayu? What have you two been doing?"  
  
"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend! So what if I was with him the whole time! I like him!"  
  
Then there was a moment of silence.  
  
"You suck Kakayu."  
  
"Whatever." Then Kakayu walked back to Kaiba.  
  
While Mimiki was lost in deep thought, everyone turned around and heard footsteps.  
  
"Oh look! It's Marik!" Joey said angrily.  
  
Mimiki turned around hoping to see Marik, but she didn't get what she was expecting.  
  
*~*~*Mimiki's POV*~*~* A man with a dark cloak and combat boots came into the light as Joey started yelling at him.  
  
'That's not Marik...that's Odeon. He must be posing as Marik.' I looked down to the ground with sadness, with tears forming in my eyes. Then we heard more footsteps coming our way.  
  
"MIMI?!?!?" I heard a voice say. No on calls me that name but... I turned around to see...him.  
  
"Hey! It's Namu!" I heard Joey say. "It's nice to see ya again Namu! You made it to the finals!"  
  
Namu? That must be the name that he's using for now. What a silly name. Then I ran up to him, jumped into his arms, while he embraced me.  
  
*~*~*Mariks' POV*~*~* I can't believe that I'm holding her in my arms...she's so warm. I'm not in the darkness anymore.  
  
*~*~*End of POV*~*~*  
  
"Mimiki you know Namu?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's a really good friend of mine. I just haven't seen him in a long while."  
  
"You should've told us. We just met him recently." He said.  
  
"Wow thanks Joey. Thanks for helping me. I've been trying to see Mimiki for the longest." Namu said while putting his arm around her waist. Mimiki blushed slightly. But someone was growing jealous...  
  
Sanami and Taigera, Kakayu's cat tugged onto Mimiki's pants and pointed to the entrance. Everyone looked at the entrance and saw Bakura. "Bakura! You're supposed to be in the hospital!!" Tea said. "Yeah man! You should go back!" Joey said. "No really I'm fine!" he said in his British accent. "What are you doing here?" Mimiki asked. "I won all six locator cards. Why else would I be here?" "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" everyone but two certain people screamed. "I'm not going to ask how this happened.  
  
"Ok! All ten finalists are here! Please show me all of your locator cards and please board the blimp!" The judge said as the blimp came to its landing behind him.  
  
"Aww man! Now I can't enter the finals!" a voice said.  
  
"Daren Kenta! All of the finalists are here! There's no more room! Go home!" Mimiki said while Sanami growled. "Let him come. Something wrong might happen, but I highly doubt it. Now hurry up and let's go." Kaiba said as he boarded the blimp. Mimiki scowled while Sanami growled. They all boarded the blimp and Marik noticed Mimiki's attitude towards Daren.  
  
Marik went to his room while Mimiki followed.  
  
"You really don't like that bastard, huh?" "You noticed?" "I knew ever since the tournament started. Kacero spied on you for me while I watched." He said. "Who's Kacero?" Then a black figure quickly got on his shoulder. "This is Kacero. He's my cat." "I didn't know that you liked cats." "Well I heard black cats are bad luck." He said. "He's not completely black Marik. He's black and gray. I also suspect that Kacero can talk, am I right?" "Um...yes..." he said. "I thought so."  
  
"Um, Mimi...four years ago when I told you that I loved you, you said 'I do.' What did you mean by that?" "You mean that you didn't figure it out yet Marik?" "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"I did respond to your question. Marik...I love you too." She said with a smile. 


	6. Fun and secrets

Airimis: Sorry that I took so long to update! Be sure to check out my new story called "I Found Love." Well here's the next chapter!  
  
Fun and secrets  
  
'I'm in shock.'  
  
'Mimi...loves me!'  
  
Marik instantly hugged her and twirled her in the air. She was smiling in happiness. Then he stopped.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that?" "Because I thought that you were smart enough to figure it out Mariku!"  
  
Why did she call me that?  
  
"What's the name for?" "It's my special name for you. Hee hee." ^_^  
  
"Ohhh. I like it"  
  
"So why didn't you tell me this back in Egypt, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"That you...loved me"  
  
"Well, like I said before, because I thought you were smart enough to figure it out, but I guess you weren't!" she said teasingly.  
  
"So what, you think I'm dumb?" he said.  
  
"No I just think you're silly and crazy for trying to kill Yugi and the pharaoh. Why are you doing this? Yugi didn't kill your father! Your ya..." then she turned her head away. "What's wrong?" Marik asked. "Nothing. I was thinking about something." About what?" he asked. "How I'm just glad to see you again." Marik smiled. "Oh. Well I missed you too," he said. Then he kissed her and let her go. "Is that all you can do? Have you lost your touch? You kissed me all the time when we were younger." "You want me to do even better than before?" "If you can." "Ok then..."  
  
Then he shoved his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth for a minute then he stopped. "I take it back..." she said while sitting on his bed. "No, you wanted me to do better and that's what I'm giving you." Then he kissed her passionately and pushed her back down onto the bed. Then she returned the kiss back to him. He moved up a little and the chains on his shirt got caught in the snaps of her shirt and unsnapped them. Then she ran her finger down his shirt and unzipped it. She stared at his chest. He was well toned for his age. He began to kiss her again roughly on her neck. Mimiki moaned in pleasure. Marik then ran his finger down her side and unbuttoned her pants. She did the same to him. He grabbed her underwear and slightly pulled them down. She slid his pants down so that the hem of his boxers was showing. Then she could feel his erection on her thigh. She then slid his pants down more to his knees. He then slid her underwear down even more while she slid his boxers down. Then when his erection touched her cunt, they heard a voice.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL FINALISTS! ALL DUELISTS REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL."  
  
The two jumped from their little 'fun' and realized what they were doing. Mimiki saw all of Marik's body gasped, turned her head away and blushed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Marik...um...you're naked!" "Well I have you to thank for that." He said. "Why are my pants down?" she asked blushing hard. "Well you have me to thank for that." "Marik you pervert!!!" "Why are you calling me a pervert?!? You wanted me to give you a kiss and you said I lost my touch! So everything started to take shape from there!" he said standing up.  
  
"Marik! Put your clothes on! You're standing in front of me butt naked and I don't want to see what you look like down south. So please put your clothes on!" "Same with you! Pull your damn pants up woman!" "You pulled them down!" she said. "You took all my clothes off so we're both guilty! End of discussion!" he yelled. Mimiki then got mad at him them tackled him. "You bastard! You started it!" "How did I start it?!?" "You kissed me!" "And you said that I lost my touch!" he yelled. "You did lose it but you put me under a spell!" "How did I put you under a spell?!? I would never do that! I love you too much for that!" he said worryingly. "Really?" "Of course!" he said as he sat her on his lap. "I wouldn't do that to you. I'll do it to someone who gets on my damn nerves, but not to you. You're my love and strength and my light. Nothing will break our bond. Nothing will break us apart. Remember that." "I will. Thank you." she said. Don't worry. I'll protect you no matter what. Even if it costs me my life." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek making her smile.  
  
"Let's get dressed. We don't want to get disqualified." Mimiki said. "Yeah..." 'Marik stop starring at her body! Of course her body has changed ever since I went in her room and she was in a towel...Damn dirty thoughts!' "Marik hurry up!" she said while fixing her pants. "Ok!" 'Stop looking at his body Mimiki! His body changed too much! He went from non-muscular nice boy to sexy, hot, and tight-ass cutie boy! That's something that you can't ignore! But I don't care about that. I'm just happy that I could see him after all these years.' she thought while putting her shirt on.  
  
"I'm ready. Let's go." "I'm coming!" Then they walked past their cats. They fainted.  
  
"Sanami! Kacero! They were here the whole time! Poor cats!" Mimiki said worried. She picked up her cat and so did Marik.  
  
"Marik...you lucky dog..." Kacero said. "Mimiki...you're so damn lucky...way... to... go!" Sanami said. "Let's go Marik!" "Ok!" Then they raced out of his room to the hall unnoticed. "Thank god..." Mimiki muttered. "What have you been doing?" Kakayu asked. "Nothing! Just talking to a friend!" "Namu? Did you kiss him? Did you do something worse?" "No! No! He's just a friend! Go away!" "Ok then. Sheesh." Then Kakayu walked back to Kaiba.  
  
'What did you do Marik?' 'Nothing tomb robber.' 'My ring tells me that something intimate happened between you and the girl. You two almost engaged in sex am I correct?' 'No!' 'Then tell me why you two were the last ones to get here! The girl has a flushed face and has a red mark on her neck. You kissed her on her neck too hard? You bastard.' Yami Bakura said through the mind link. 'SHUT UP TOMB ROBBER!' 'Whatever. You better watch out Marik. More mortals on this ship have crushes on her too.' 'Who?' 'The pharaoh, the mortal named Daren and me.' 'Too bad. She was taken four years ago.' He said. 'Look at them staring at her. You better do something soon.' Yami bakura said; closing the mind link.  
  
Then Marik went over to Yami. "Hello Namu." "Hello Yugi. I was wondering if you could answer this question for me." "What is it?" he asked. "Are you very fond of Mimi?" "Um...well yes I am. But I know that she doesn't like me like that. She has you to be with." He said. "Ok. Just asking." Then he went away.  
  
"One down, two to go."  
  
/Yami you really need to gather your courage to talk to Mimiki/  
  
//But why? I think that she's in love with Namu. I don't want to interfere with their relationship//  
  
/If they do have one you mean. Mimiki told us that she liked someone but she hasn't seen that person in four years and we don't know who it is. Don't get discouraged/  
  
//But didn't you see how she hugged him earlier? Usually when I see her give hugs, they're simple hugs. But she gave him a special hug. He also wrapped his arm around her waist and she didn't stop him. Isn't that a sign that she loves him?//  
  
/Maybe.../  
  
"Attention! The two duelists will be chosen to duel for the first round! The first duelists are #3 – Yugi Mutou and #6 – Bakura Ryou! Please proceed to the stratus dueling arena!" Roland said pointing up. "We're dueling in the sky?" Joey asked. "Naw Joey we're dueling in the clouds and cold air." Duke said sarcastically. "Shet up!" Everyone proceeded to the stratus dueling arena. "This should be fun!" Tea said with excitement. "Yeah I hope so." Mimiki said. Bakura and Yami began to duel. While they were dueling, Marik was smirking the whole time until Bakura lost. Bakura got hurt seriously during the duel.  
  
"The next two duelists will be chosen! #2-Joey Wheeler and #7 Marik Ishtar!" Roland said. 'Joey's gotta go against Marik! He has to be ready because he'll be a tough duelist to beat.' Yugi thought. 'Let's just hope that he'll win.' 


	7. Remember me?

Airimis: Yay! I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update. I had two science projects and I gotta do another one! Damn science...  
  
Anyways here's the chapter!  
  
Remember me?  
  
Everyone was at the stratus dueling arena like before. Joey was having a fit while shuffling "Marik's" deck. "Stop shuffling his deck! You've shuffled it enough for ten duels! Now go to your dueling post!" Roland said. Joey growled. "Now let the duel begin!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mimiki's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Odeon put four face-down cards on the field. I wonder why. He must be up to something. Joey had one of those stupid silly smiles on his face. Then he put a card face down and summoned Alligator Sword (1500/1400) to the field. Then Odeon put another face-down card on the field. Joey then played a magic card named Giant Trunade and it didn't work although it should've had.  
  
During the duel, I saw Marik smirk a couple of times and I kicked him lightly for it from time to time. He would look back at me with a glare but I glared back at him. I would also see Daren glaring at Marik and then I would see Marik scowl and glare even worse. Marik would wrap his arm around my waist and his grip got tighter with every glare he sent back at Daren. I could also tell that he was talking to Odeon in a mind link at the same time.  
  
"Mariku...I can't breathe..." "Sorry Mimi."  
  
He let go of my waist and I could breathe again. Then he went back to talking in a mind link to Odeon again. I looked at Odeon and it seemed like he was scared about something.  
  
"Hey look! Marik's scared about something!" Tea pointed out. "Mr. tough is scared na?" I saw Joey ask. "No! Never! Now I will put this card into the box in the middle of the temple!" "Would you mind telling me what dat card is?" "My Egyptian God Card!!"  
  
Oh no! Joey...  
  
The battle raged on and Odeon had some ugly scorpion monster out on the field that destroyed everyone of Joey's monsters and absorbed their attack points. After five more minutes, Odeon summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra. This is the first time that I ever saw it up close. From it's image, it looks like my goddess card would be in a fierce fight with that god card. Kaiba was smirking at the Winged Dragon. Power hungry freak!  
  
Then out of no where, a thunder storm came after Ra was summoned. I looked at Marik and he had a worried look on his face. Thunder bolts shot down to the arena where Joey and Odeon were at. Then Joey and Odeon were knocked out by the lightning.  
  
"Oh no! Joey!" I heard Mai shout out. Now we were yelling to Joey hoping that he would get up. Roland gave him and Odeon five minutes to get up since they were both tied in life points.  
  
"Kaiba that's ridiculous!" Yami shouted out. Kaiba just ignored him. Joey finally got up, thank god. Joey ended up winning the duel and it turns out that the god card that Odeon used was a fake. Yami, Joey and I went to see if he was ok. He could barely talk.  
  
*~*Yami/Yugi's POV*~*  
  
"Are you okay Odeon?" Mimiki asked sadly. "Yes I'm okay Mistress Mimiki." "Please don't call me that. Can you talk long enough to answer some questions?" "Yes."  
  
/Odeon? Mistress? What does Mimiki have to do with all of this Yami?/  
  
//I don't know Yugi. Let's wait to hear more//  
  
"What's been going on here?" Joey asked. "Please...listen to me...you all are in grave danger..."  
  
Danger? Of what kind of danger? We thought.  
  
"Now...um...Odeon, if you're not Marik, who are you?" I asked. "I'm just a servant of the real Master Marik..." he said pointing to "Namu".  
  
We then saw Mimiki run towards Namu. He was holding his head in pain. "Marik?!? Marik?!? Are you alright?!? Answer me!!"  
  
/So he's the real Marik! He's holding the millennium rod!/ My hikari said to me.  
  
//That's what it seems to be...//  
  
"So he's not Namu?" Tea asked.  
  
"Namu? He was just a disguise to get closer to Yugi." Marik said to us.  
  
I scowled at what he said. He then turned towards me.  
  
"Now I can finally get what I deserve! Yugi...your puzzle and Egyptian God card will soon be mine!" Then he started to hold his head again in pain. "Marik!" He let out a painful scream. "Tell us everything!" I shouted out.  
  
"I'm finally free again. It's good to be back." Then he looked at Mimiki. "Why hello my dear. Remember me?" "It's you...You monster!" "It's been a while my dear." "Crazy bastard! You tried to kill me when we were younger!" she said yelling. "What do you mean that I tried to kill you?" he asked her. "Did I stutter? You-tired-to-kill-me-when-we-were-younger!" "Oh yes...now I remember now..."  
  
We all saw Mimiki scowl in anger.  
  
"Mimiki...you knew Marik when you were younger?" I asked. "Yes...but this isn't Marik! His evil side almost killed me when I met him." She explained. "Yes but that was the past. Now let's continue from where we left off..." he said walking towards her.  
  
*~*~*End of POV*~*~*  
  
"Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" she said. "I can touch you whenever I feel like it my dear." "Stop calling me that! I don't belong to you and I don't like you either!" she said. "Well didn't you say you loved me?" "I never told you that! I could never love you even if my life depended on it! So wipe that smirk off your ugly face!!" Yami Marik huffed. "Don't command me!" "I just did!" "Stop this madness! Leave me Mimiki alone!" Yami said yelling. "Stay out of this pharaoh! This is between me and the girl! We have an entirely different situation here. So stay out." Then he turned to Mimiki. "We'll finish our little reunion later." He walked towards the elevator, staring coldly at the girl with evil eyes while to doors closed.  
  
"Dang what was that?!?" Kakayu asked. "Mimiki what's up with you and Marik?" Mimiki didn't answer. "Joey...that's ancient history. I'll tell you later." she said turning her head away. Then she proceeded downstairs. The others looked at her sadly, knowing how she felt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mimiki sat in her bed, crying that her best friend was gone. His yami took over again and it was much worse. The pain stabbed her like a thousand knives. His yami cause enough trouble in the past trying to kill her, Odeon and Ishizu. She would've been dead if her yami didn't step in. She remembered everything she did with Marik. Why did it have to be this way? Then she heard knocking on the door.  
  
"Mimi...can Sanami, Taigera, Kakayu and I come in? We don't like to see you this way." Mimiki didn't answer. "Mimiki? Please answer us." Kakayu pleaded. "Please leave. I want to be alone. Come back later." She said. The group sighed. "No way Mimiki! I'm coming in!" Sanami said. She opened the door and ran to the bed. "Mimiki...don't cry. I know that you're torn up about Marik turning evil. But you can't lose hope." "Marik was never evil! That monster took over his body!" Mimiki cried even more. "I don't know what to do anymore..." Kakayu comforted her and so did her brother. "It's going to be alright. You shouldn't let him make you cry. You're stronger than that. Now let's go watch the next duel. It's about to start." Mimiki began to fell a little better. "Thank you everyone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We will begin the next duel! Mai Valentine vs. Marik Ishtar! Let the duel begin!" Roland commanded.  
  
Everyone watched from the sidelines as the two dueled and it didn't start out good. Marik took everyone to the shadow realm and that made it easier for him. Every time one of Mai's monsters was destroyed, she would lose her memory of someone that she was thinking of. Later in the duel, she tried to use the Winged Dragon on Marik but it didn't work. She lost the duel and Marik sent her mind to the shadow realm. Joey was about to get in a fight with Marik but he paralyzed in the process. Mimiki grew even madder after what Yami Marik did to her friends.  
  
Everyone watched him step off the playing field and walk towards Mimiki. "I wouldn't get comfortable my dear. I will be back to continue our little "reunion" soon. We have a lot of things to catch up on. I have some things that I want us to do... See you later my dear..." Then he walked towards the elevator. Mimiki scowled. 'Bastard.'  
  
"Ok! I'm going to duel next! Where's the 8th duelist?!? That coward better come now!" Kaiba yelled. Then the elevator opened again and a woman walked out with a duel disk on her arm. "Well there's your answer moneybags." "Shut up Wheeler!" Then he turned to the duelist. "Now you have a lot of nerve to come here late! Tell me who you are!" She removed her mask.  
  
"Ishizu?"  
  
"Yes my pharaoh. It is I. After this duel, many secrets will be revealed."  
  
Airimis: What do you think those secrets are? Review and you'll find out! 


	8. Past secrets, emotions, and one fin

I'm back! Sorry I took so long!

Past secrets, emotions, one fin

The duel ended and Ishizu lost to Kaiba. Then Roland made an announcement.

"Attention everyone! Round 1 of the finals are complete! The remaining six finalists are Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Marik, Mimiki and Kakayu! We'll continue the finals at the next dueling site!"

"Maybe in round two, you two will get to duel." Taigera said to Kakayu. "I hope so. I don't want to go against anyone but Joey. I need to get him back for taking my lunch at school!" The cat snickered.

Later everyone was in Bakura's room to see if we was ok. "This has gone too far. Marik's trapped Mai in the shadow realm and Bakura is hurt because of him too." Joey said. "Mai...I promise that I'll get you out of this!" "There is hope ahead." Ishizu said. "There is good inside my brother." "Aw hell no! I'm not going to believe dat! Look, your brother trapped Mai in the shadow realm and now she's living her worst nightmares!" Joey yelled. "You're brother is insane and because of him three people have been hurt so far! He's a psycho freak!"

"Joey shut the hell up!" Mimiki yelled at him. "You don't know anything about Marik! He's not evil! His father gave him a spilt personality and that's how his yami was created! Now he's after the pharaoh's power and me! I know all the people who has went against him has ended up on pretty bad shape. It's not his fault!" she yelled. "There is good inside him! I know it. He's my best friend and he told me that nothing will break us apart and he told me to remember it and I promised him! I love him too much to give up of finding a way to bring him back! I'll never give up..."

Everyone stood in silence after what Mimiki said.

"You mean you love him...as in past the friendship line?" Tea asked. "Yes..." "But how?!? He's evil! He's probably using you!" Duke said. "No! He told me that he loved me back more than once! I know that he wasn't lying!" she yelled back.

"Please let me explain everything about the relationship that Mimiki and Marik have." Ishizu said.

"When we used to live in Egypt I promised that I would take Marik with me to the outside world when our father was asleep. Odeon covered for us. I didn't know that the light would make Marik's darker side grow. When we arrived was fascinated with everything he saw. He found a magazine on the ground. When he was ready to pick it up, he noticed that he wasn't the only one to touch it. That's how he met Mimiki. I was watching them from afar and he was blushing and had a hard time talking to her. He almost told her about our family secret but I caught him just in time and we left. I scolded him about saying that and he said that she seemed so nice and he liked her. I could tell that he was starting to get attached to her and that he had to go home. We didn't notice that she followed us home and witnessed our father beating Odeon. Our father was going to kill her, but Marik's dark side came and stopped him from killing her and killed him instead. I don't remember what happened after because I fainted."

Yugi turned to Mimiki. "Can you tell us what happened Mimiki?"

"Well, he tried to kill Odeon after that and I told him to stop and not kill him. He then asked if I wanted to be killed instead and that's when my dark side came and protected me from him. They both kept fighting until she dropped the sword and fainted, leaving me to return to normal. He pinned me to the wall with shadow magic and he almost killed me. Then Odeon woke up and his dark side disappeared saying that he would get his revenge and then I was left on the ground even more scared than before. Marik heard me whimpering and tried to help me but I pushed him away and ran away."

Then Ishizu spoke up.

"She left her millennium item and Marik left to return it to her but came back because he told me that he would wait until that night to give it back. He gave it back and forgave him. I guess that she knew that it wasn't him who tried to kill her. After an hour he came back and I yelled at him for being out from sunset to nightfall and he mentioned Mimiki again. We had a fight and he got mad at me for not letting him see her. After a while I let him go see her. They became good friends and visited each other everyday until Marik brought Mimiki to our home saying that she had a heatstroke. Odeon and I helped her. She got worse and almost died. Marik then watched her for nine hours straight and never left her side until she woke up. Their feelings for each other grew even stronger over those three months. Marik then confessed to Odeon and I that he loved Mimiki. The next morning, Marik found out that Mimiki was leaving Egypt for good. We took him to the airport to see her one last time. He told her that he loved her and asked if she loved him back. She gave him an answer but he didn't understand. After she left, he cried his heart out. After for four years during his quest to find the pharaoh's power, he searched for her as she did the same. The two finally found each other in the finals."

"Now what about Marik's dark side?" Yugi asked. "He's trying to get revenge on Mimiki and get your power." Another voice said. "I have a score to settle with him as well." "Who are you?" "I'm the spirit that dwells within the millennium sword. My name is Kikimi." She replied. "Mimiki is telling me that she's sorry for what happened and still hopes that you all aren't mad at her." "We're not mad. I'll help her." Yugi said. "Thank you everyone. I shall let Mimiki return." "Thanks everyone. I'm going to go back to my room now. I'll see you later." Then she and Sanami left.

"Yugi, my necklace doesn't let me see the future anymore. I'm passing its power on to you." She said giving it to him. "Thank you Ishizu. I'll take good care of it."

"ATTENTION! ROUND 1 OF THE FINALS ARE COMPLETE! THE REMAINING FINALIST ARE YUGI, JOEY, MARIK, MIMIKI, KAKAYU AND MR. KAIBA. WE WILL RESUME ROUND 2 AT THE NEXT DUELING SITE."

"Sanami, I want you to keep my millennium sword for a while. I want to be alone. You can go to Kakayu's room." "Um...ok." Mimiki put the item around the cat's neck. "I'll be back in a while ok?" "Ok Sanami." Then the cat left.

Mimiki laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." "I've returned." She sat up and gasped. "No! Go away!" "Didn't I tell you not to get comfortable? I said that I'd be back for our reunion. Now where were we?" he asked walking towards her. He grabbed her chin at looked in her eyes.

"Ah, your midnight blue eyes...the eyes that lead deep into your soul...let me check the damage of your past and cause some more..." His eye started to glow and Mimiki was instantly hypnotized.

Flashbacks

Loud sobs were heard from a room.

"Mimiki stop crying. You'll see him again someday." a man said. "No! You made us move from Egypt and you knew I loved him! It's your fault! I bet if Mamota and I weren't born yet and you met mom in another country and you started to fall in love with her, you would've left! You would've stayed so you could be with her am I right?!?" she asked in anger. "Mimiki...I'm sorry but..." "But nothing! Get out of my sight!" "But..." "GET OUT!!!" she yelled. "Mimiki calm down! This won't get you anywhere!" her dad said trying to comfort her. "Hands off!" she quickly scratched him, leaving four bleeding slashes on his left hand. "Now leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!" Her dad left her room and shut the door.

"I see that you couldn't calm her down." "Yes. She even gave me four bleeding marks on my hand." He said. "Let me help you with that." She helped her husband. "Why don't you go take a walk or something? I'll stay here and try to calm her down." Her husband sighed. "Ok I'll be back in an hour or two."

Mimiki was in her bed still crying. "It's his entire fault...he knew...that I loved...Marik..." she whispered. "Aw skip it. Maybe a nap will get my mind off of this." the girl fell asleep.

End of Flashbacks

"So...that's how part of your past was after you left Egypt. You're a pretty violent girl aren't you Mimiki? You made your own father bleed..." "So? You got a problem with that?" she asked. "No...I love that negative energy you used. It can be useful in many ways..." Mimiki scowled. "Now, I'll just let you know that my weaker self isn't coming back! I'm the new Marik and you're going to like it! You're going to obey my very command and there's nothing you can do about it! Start getting used to it!" "No! I don't believe you! Marik is coming back! I know it! I know that he wouldn't give up on getting his body back and I won't give up on him!" she yelled back. Yami Marik then slapped her.

"What was that for you bastard?!? Just leave me alone! I hate you! Go away!" she yelled. Yami Marik was stunned.

"You hate me?" "Did I stutter again? I hate you! Ever since I saw you for the first time, you've caused nothing but trouble! You've tried to kill me and now you're trying to fill my mind with negative thoughts and you just slapped me! Does that answer your question?!? I hope it does! Now get out!" she yelled, slapping him in the process. The slap left a red mark on his face with a trickle of blood. He touched his cheek, feeling the stinging pain she gave him. He then got madder and pulled out a small, wooden bottle that Mimiki recognized.

"How'd you get that?!? That's the potion Sanami made! It's never been tested on humans! Give that back!" "Never been tested on humans eh? Let's see what it does to you!" he said. He opened the bottle and almost poured it on Mimiki. She got it on her arm and it dripped down to her legs. "It doesn't work! Damn potion!" Yami Marik yelled. Mimiki sighed in relief. Then her legs started to glow in white light. Suddenly, she felt like she only had one leg or something fishy. The light dimmed down. Her eyes shrank in horror. Yami Marik laughed evilly.

"You've turned into a mermaid! Now you can't walk. Best of all, you can't stop me from killing Odeon and from fulfilling my plan to become pharaoh!" she said. Mimiki didn't say a word. "Goodnight my dear. Have fun not walking!" he said grabbing her chin again. "Let go of me..." she said. "No..." Then he kissed her passionately. Her mind was screaming for help. She tried to get him off but he was too strong.

* * *

"Goodnight you two. Mimiki and I will see you in the morning." "Ok. Goodnight!" they said back. Sanami walked back to the room that her best friend and she were sleeping in. The door opened and her widened with horror. "Mimiki!" she shrieked. She ran and scratched Yami Marik. "Get out you twit! I'll turn you into cat food!" Yami Marik scowled. "I'll be back! Don't you worry!" Then he left.

"Mimiki! What did he do to you?!?" "He found that potion you made that was never tested on humans. He poured it on me. First it got on my arm and it got on my legs and now I'm a mermaid. I can't walk anymore." She said sadly. "Don't worry. I'll try to make something that help you feel better ok?" She smiled. "Thanks Sanami."

* * *

"Now to kill Odeon so I can live!" Yami Marik said. He held the millennium rod up and was ready to stab him with the dagger, but something stopped him from doing it. "Hands off Odeon you fiend!" a voice said. Yami Marik turned around. "The spirit of the millennium ring!" "Not exactly. I've got company." He said to him. Marik then appeared next to him. "I want my body back and I've got someone to help me get it! I'm also going to kill you for what you did to Mimiki!" "He promised me the millennium rod if I successfully duel away with you." "Fine then." He said. "Why don't we raise the stakes? Loser goes to the shadow realm." "Ok then. Prepare to meet your doom!"

Can you guess what's going to happen next? Please review to tell me what you think!


	9. Shadow Duel

Airimis: I'm back...yes, I've been lazy. At least I got the chapter! Now you know what to do after you read this chapter...Enjoy reading! 

Shadow duel

"That should do it..." Sanami said smiling. Mimiki looked at the bracelet with confusion. "What's this for? To make my upper fin look better?" Sanami sighed. "No! It's a floatation bracelet. You can get around places now. That should do for now. I have to make another potion to return you back to normal. Don't break that bracelet. If you do, you be immobile." "Ok. Thanks Sanami. I feel better now." she said. "No problem." "I'm sleepy so I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight." Mimiki said. "Me too. Goodnight Mimiki." Then the two fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Are you ready to lose this duel?" Yami Marik asked. "Are you ready to be banished to the shadow realm?" Marik asked back. "Whatever. Let's start this duel. Oh yes...I forgot to mention one more thing...you'll get a couple of surprises in this duel..." Yami Marik said. "What are those surprises?" Marik asked. "You'll find out soon enough..." 

15 minutes later...

In the shadow duel, Yami Marik was winning with 2000 life points while Bakura and Marik had 1200. "Can't you both see that you're going to lose this duel? You've lost more than half of your life points!" "Shut up! We're not going to lose!" Bakura said. "Do you remember the surprise I told you about? It's coming very soon...and this surprise is for you Marik!"

Marik's POV

I wonder what this surprise is...I hope it isn't bad, but knowing my dark side it has to be. I'll just have to prepare for the worst...

My dark side held his hand up and some black orb was floating above him.

"Ready for your surprise?!? I hope you are because you'll never see it ever again! Reveal yourself mystery surprise!!"

My eyes widened with horror. "MIMI?!?!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!? SHE'S NOT A HUMAN ANYMORE!!!" I yelled out.

"Yes, yes...she's a mermaid now because of me...I told you that you'd get a surprise in this duel! Now to make this surprise to me Mimiki!"

I watched as she floated to my evil side. He grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him. I could tell that she was under his spell.

"Watch Marik...this will be the last time you ever see her again...and you certainly won't be able to do this with her anymore!"

I saw his face come closer to hers and I also saw a tear fall from her right eye. I grew angry and shocked. He was kissing her. I could see that Mimiki had very little control over her body. She tried her best to break free, but she couldn't.

"You monster! No one kisses her but me! Leave her out of this! Mimiki doesn't love you!"

He scowled. "I wouldn't say that if I were you! Let's end this duel! I play monster reborn to bring back my Winged Dragon! Then I'll use its special ability of instant attack!"

"He's a dumbass! The monster doesn't have any attack points!" the spirit of the ring said. "Then I'll transfer most of my life points to Ra!" "I take that back now." He said. Go figure. Now he merged with Ra. He only had one life point left. I looked up and Mimiki was with him. At least she was safe. But I still didn't like the idea of her being up there with him!! Now we have to prepare for the worst.

POV: Mimiki

I must be in his control again...I have little control over my body. I need to get out of here!

"Now prepare to be engulfed by the shadows!"

Who is he talking to? I turn to the playing field. My eyes widened.

"BAKURA!! MARIK!! GET OUT OF THERE! HE'LL KILL YOU!"

POV: Yami Marik

What?!? She broke my spell?!? She's strong even without her millennium item! Next time she won't be so lucky!

"Now my winged dragon, attack their life points directly and send them to the shadow realm!"

My dragon destroyed them both! Now they won't be in my way anymore! I watch as Mimiki starts to get glassy eyed.

"How could you?!? You destroyed them both! You monster! You don't have a heart! You're more cold-hearted than Seto Kaiba!"

"I have a heart for you my dear..." I say as walk closer to her. She tries to back away from me. She ends up falling off of Ra's head and he caught her in his hand and sat her on the ground. Ra disappeared and now I was on ground level. "Now why don't you just stay put..." I paralyzed her. I can see fear in her eyes...and I love that expression on her face. "Now look into my eyes..." 'What is he doing to me? Ah!' She fell to the ground holding her head in pain. Good, it's working.

"Marik! What have you done?!?" Oh great. It's the pharaoh. "Nothing pharaoh." "Where's Bakura?!?" "If you know the rules of a shadow game and what happens to the loser, you should know where he is!" The pharaoh scowled. Then I proceeded downstairs.

Yami/Yugi's POV

"Yugi? What are you doing here?" "Mimiki what happened to you?" "Marik's dark side turned me into a mermaid and now my head hurts...a lot." She explained.

/Yami, maybe we should find out more about what happened here from Mimiki./

Good idea Yugi!

"I'll help you to your room." "Thanks Yami."

End of POV

* * *

"Mimiki what happened up there?" "Well...I woke up in the middle of the duel and I was on the Winged dragon's head along with Marik's dark side. He was controlling me. I saw him send Bakura and Marik to the shadow realm. I was still on the dragon's head when he came towards me. I fell of its head and it caught me in its hand and gently put me on the ground. The Winged dragon is no hologram. Then he disappeared and then Marik's dark side paralyzed me. He did something that made my head hurt." 

"Stay away from him. Keep your millennium item with you at all costs." "But Yugi...I want to save Marik by myself. Everyone that's come in contact with him has become a victim to him. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." She said. "Mimiki don't forget that he has a grudge against me. We're in this together and nothing will stop us." Mimiki smiled. "Thanks Yami." "We need to get some sleep for the finals tomorrow. Goodnight." "Goodnight." Then Yami left.

Mimiki got beneath the covers of the bed and closed her eyes.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Don't come in. I don't want to see you. You've caused enough trouble. Go away." "My dark side caused a lot of trouble huh?" a voice asked. "Marik?" "Can I come in?" "Yes..." The door opened and Tea was there. "You're not Marik..." "Yes I am." Then a spirit emerged from Tea. "Marik...I thought that your yami sent you and Bakura to the shadow realm..." "He tried. A part of my spirit lies within Tea. Ishizu and I hid Odeon in a different room so my dark side can't find him. Now tell me what did he do to you?"

Mimiki explained what happened. Marik gritted his teeth with anger. "Damn him! He'll pay for what he did to you!" "No Marik. First we have to find a way for you to get your body back. I can deal with him myself." "No Mimiki! Not after what he did to you! You can't walk!" he said. "I can't walk, but I can float with the floatation bracelet Sanami made. I'll be okay Marik. Don't worry about me." "Mimiki! What if he succeeds in killing you?!? I wouldn't be able to live without you if you weren't here with me! I almost lost you once with that heatstroke and I'm not losing you to him! I want you to use your millennium item for protection and keep Sanami with you at all times. Promise?" he asked. "I promise." Marik smiled. "Now get some rest for the finals tomorrow." "Ok." He gently hugged her and gave her a kiss. He then disappeared and Tea left while Mimiki went to sleep.


	10. Battle City Round 2

I'm back! Sorry that I took so long! My birthday just pasted and I was having fun!  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Review after ok?  
  
Battle City Round 2  
  
The next morning...  
  
Everyone was sleeping soundly. It was about 5:00 a.m. Kaiba woke up to rumbling. "What was that Seto?!?" his little brother asked, slightly scared. "I don't know Mokuba. I'm going to the control room!" he said as he left the room.  
  
"What's going on?!?" "We don't know Mr. Kaiba. The controls aren't responding!" Roland said. "We're being redirected somewhere else! The blimp has shifted off the course for Kaiba Corp. Island!" Roland said. "What the hell?!?" Then everyone came in. "What's goin on Kaiba?!? Can't people get some sleep on dis blimp?!?" "Shut up Wheeler! I'm trying to figure out what's wrong!" Kaiba said. Then they heard a voice.  
  
"Just as stubborn as ever huh Seto?"  
  
Everyone looked up to the monitor.  
  
"Who are you brat?!?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Shut up Seto! You should know me. But I guess that your memory is leaving you. How can you rum Kaiba Corp. now?" he asked.  
  
"Just tell us what up want!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough! When the blimp lands, all duelists must come out!"  
  
Kaiba scowled. "Fine then. We're coming." Then he started to walk to the entrance. "Yo Kaiba! You're just going to let him order ya around like dat?!? He's a kid!" Joey said. "Shut up Wheeler! When I find the brat, I'm going to choke him! No kid talks to me like that!" he said.  
  
Everyone walked out of the blimp. Roland and some other guy tried to come out as well. Then guns started shooting at them but luckily, they didn't get hurt because of Mimiki.  
  
"You! Girl with the buns and pigtails! Why did you protect them?!?" the boys voice asked. "You don't have the right to try to shoot them! They didn't do anything to you! Leave them alone!" "Don't command me! I'll shoot you too!" he said, guns aiming at her. She didn't seemed scared. "Why aren't you cowering in fear?!?" "I'm not scared of guns. Not get on to what you were trying to make us do." She said.  
  
They heard a growl. "Go through the steel doors!" he said. "Now we're getting somewhere. Let's go Mokuba." "Ok Seto." Everyone walked to the doors.  
  
/Yami, something's different about MimikiI can tell. Her attitude is different and something else is different about herYugi thought for a minute. /Wait a minute! She's not a mermaid anymore! She has her legs back! But how? I thought she said that Yami Marik turned her into a mermaidI thought so too YugiAt least she can walk/

* * *

A lot of time later...  
  
"What's keeping Yugi so long? He should've been uploaded right Noa?" "Well, I asked him to go get Seto..." "WHAT?!? YOU SENT HIM BACK TO GET THAT NO GOOD SON OF A-" "Biscuit!" Serenity shouted. "Yea! Danks for stopping me from cussin Serenity!" "No problem!" "You all should get back to the blimp now! Yugi and Seto are almost at the arcade!" Noa said. "Ok!" they all said. Mamota jumped on Mimiki's back because he couldn't run fast enough and Sanami jumped on Mimiki's shoulder.  
  
Everyone ran off to the blimp. Quickly after that left, Kaiba, Yugi and Mokuba were running towards the blimp.  
  
"Where are they?!? They should be here by now!" Tristan said. "Look! I see them!" Duke said. "Hurry up!"  
  
"I'm not gonna make it!" Mokuba said. "Guess again!" Kaiba said. "Catch!" Kaiba threw Mokuba and Tristan and Duke caught him. Then Kaiba jumped into the blimp. Joey got Yugi and pulled him up. The missile hit the base. "You won't away Seto!" Gazuboro's voice called out, catching the blimp in fire. "Guess again old man!" Kaiba hit a red button and the blimp turned into a jet and sped off. "NO!!!!!"  
  
"That was a complete waste of my time! Let's just forget that the event never happened. Now back to Battle City!"

* * *

"Such a lovely day isn't pharaoh? Too bad that some people can't come out and enjoy it. When do we start these duels? I want to know who my next victim is!" "Ah, put a sock in it artichoke head! You can wait just like the rest of us!" Joey said. "Shut up fool!" then he looked at Mimiki. "Ah Mimi, aren't you missing something? It's quite obvious that you are!" "It's obvious that you're a conceited jerk and a psycho. Don't call me Mimi. Only Marik can call me that!" she said. "But Mimi...I'm the real Marik!" "No you're not! The Marik I know wouldn't do all the evil stuff you do! So shut up!"  
  
"Seto, I think that we should get started before Mimiki gets really mad. You don't want to see her when she gets mad." Kakayu said. "Ok. Everyone follow me! Let's go!" Everyone followed Kaiba to the huge tower.  
  
"Now it's time for Battle City Round 2! You all see that there are six doors surrounding you. Choose wisely." Roland said. 'I wonder what's behind them...' Yami thought. "I don't know which one to pick! I'll do my patata song! One patata, two patata, three patata, four..."  
  
"How did that amateur make it this far?" Kaiba muttered. "I choose you! We have a winner!" Then Yami Marik walked into the one Joey picked. "Hey! I got dibs on dat door!" "Just pick the one that is closest to you Joey." "Yami said. "I guess if you've seen one door, you've seen them all." He said.  
  
"I guess door picking isn't you style Joey." Tristan said. "Good luck!" Tea said.  
  
The doors closed. Roland explained the rules and the dueling proceeded. Kaiba was taunting Joey, Kakayu kept on attacking Joey and so did Yami Marik. Yami Marik attacked Mimiki the most and defended her sometimes and the same with her. Finally, all the terminals went up to the top.

* * *

"Now the semi finals will start! The first round will be Joey vs. Marik, Mimiki vs. Kakayu, and Mr. Kaiba vs. Yugi!" Let the semi finals begin!" Roland said. 


	11. Semi Final duels

I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is longer than any of the other chapters I wrote and it gets interesting! Read to find out! 

Semi final duels

"Are you ready to go to the Shadow Realm?" "Are you ready to lose to the greatest duelist ever?" "You're more dumb than I thought you were Wheeler." He said back. "Ah shut up Marik!" "Now let shadow duel begin!"

Yami Marik summoned the shadow realm. Daren came up to Mimiki. "Don't worry my sweet. I'll protect you." "Get away from you jerk. I don't like you." Then Yami Marik looked at him. "IF YOU TOUCH HER, TALK TO HER OR EVEN STAND WITHIN A 50 MILE RATIOUS OF HER, I'LL HURT THEN I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM! MIMIKI DOESN'T LIKE YOU! GET OVER IT!" Everyone stood speechless. Mimiki blushed slightly, drawing Yami Marik's attention. "Falling for me now Mimi? I love that shade of blush that's on your beautiful skin." "Oh shut up!" she said. 'He's starting to act like Marik. He's getting to me. I need to avoid him.' "What are you thinking about Mimi? Are thinking about when I become pharaoh and take you as my queen, and you bearing my children?" "I'M NOT BEARING YOUR CHILDREN! NEVER!! I'LL NEVER BECOME YOUR QUEEN!" she yelled at him.

"Just start the duel already!" Kaiba said. "The duel will now begin! Joey vs. Marik! Begin!"

Yami Marik and Joey started playing a shadow duel. Marik made another sickening twist to the game by using energy streams. Whenever your monster was destroyed, you lose energy. Marik was winning at first then Joey started to win. Mimiki was happy that Yami Marik was losing. She could see Marik again. The duel turned around when Yami Marik summoned his Winged Dragon of Ra. Joey lost A LOT on energy. Then Marik got scared after Ra disappeared and Joey summoned a monster; Gearfried the Iron Knight. Joey was going to call his attack until he fainted.

"NO! JOEY! MY BROTHER!" Serenity shouted out. Joey lost the duel. Everyone rushed up to him. "There goes another soul into the dark abyss of the shadow realm to wander the darkness for eternity ..." Yami Marik said. "Everyone was crying over Joey. They lost him. Yugi and Mimiki were extremely mad at Yami Marik.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU'VE CAUSED SO MUCH SUFFERING AND PAIN!" Mimiki shouted out. "Suffering and pain? Not at all my dear. That's entertainment to me." Then he turned to Yugi. "Now that your friend is out of the way, I'm two duels away from world domination pharaoh!" "Enough! When will all this madness stop?!?" "When the infinite power of the pharaoh will be mine!" Then he started to laugh evilly. "Marik!" Kaiba called out. "You'll be going against me in the final round!" he said. "Oh really? You're wasting your time! He'll never wake up!" then he walked off.

Roland then spoke up.

"THE NEXT DUEL WILL START IN ONE HOUR! MIMIKI MAIYAKA VS KAKAYU HIKAMI!"

"Let's focus on Joey first." Kakayu said. "Right." Mimiki replied back. Then everyone walked back to Joey's room.

"What's the results doc?" Tristan asked. "Well his unconscious and his brain activity is high." "It doesn't look like it! He hasn't moved or spoken in 20 minutes!" Tea said. "Joey! Please be okay!" Serenity said.

"Hey! This isn't Kaiba's duel tower! How in the world did I get out here?" "There you are Joey!" "Mr. Moto? Where have you been hidin?" he asked. "We should be asking you the same thing!" Tea said. "We've been looking all over for you! Now move your tail feathers!" Mr. Moto said pushing him. "So where are we goin anyway?" "Didn't ya hear? A huge duel monsters tournament starts today and you're late for you're first duel!" Yugi said. "But aren't we already in a tournament?" "Yeah but this is a dream so it's not supposed to make sense!" Mimiki said. "That's a good point Mimiki but dream on no dream if you miss this duel young man, you'll be disqualified!" "Hold on! That might be a good idea! I need some rest!" Joey said. "Come on Joey! This is the most important duel in your life!

35 minutes later, it was time for Kakayu and Mimiki to duel. They both felt sad about Joey.

"Kakayu we have to fight this duel with all we got. One of us is going to face Marik in the finals. We have to save the others." "I understand Mimiki. May the best duelist win?" Mimiki nodded. "May the best duelist win."

The duel started they kept playing a great duel and now they were both tied in life points. Everyone was watching, including Yami Marik. "I have three monsters on the field! Now it's time to end this duel! My Lovetaicara Dragon (2500/200), Human water fairyMizu (2400/2300) and my Chitaicara (1600/1500) to summon my Egyptian Goddess card, Neferti the Sphinx Dragon!" The sky turned black and gray and thunder and lightning screamed through the sky. The monster appeared behind Mimiki roaring.

Neferti the Sphinx Dragon (7000/7000)

"Now for her special ability! She gains the attack points of every dragon monster I scarified and that's on the field! You're lucky that you didn't have a dragon monster on the field and that I had only one dragon to sacrifice! Now I end my turn!"

Neferti the Sphinx Dragon (9500/7000)

'She had the Egyptian Goddess card, Neferti the Sphinx Dragon?!? I NEED THAT CARD! WHERE'S THE OTHER EGYPTIAN GODDESS CARD?!?' Yami Marik asked himself.

"Thank you Mimiki! Now I sacrifice my three monsters to summon my Egyptian Goddess card, the spirit of Nefertiti!" The sky turned black and gray and thunder and lightning screamed through the sky once again. The monster appeared behind Kakayu, glaring.

"Now for her special ability! She gains the attack points of every fairy monster I hold in my hand and that's on the field! You're lucky that you sacrificed your fairy monster while summoning Neferti! I now sacrifice my Fairy Queen (2700/2000) to boost her attack power! Now I end my turn! Let's see what your Egyptian Goddess can do!"

The spirit of Nefertiti (9700/7000)

Mimiki smirked. "Kakayu, Kakayu, Kakayu. I'm disappointed in you. In your years of knowing me, you should've KNOWN that I always come prepared! I summon the Icitaicara dragon (2500/2400) and sacrifice it to boost my Egyptian Goddess's power!"

Neferti the Sphinx Dragon (12000/7000)

"I'm sorry Kakayu. This is one of the very hardest things I had to do. Now Neferti the Sphinx Dragon attack her spirit of Nefertiti!"

'Mimi can duel a lot better than I thought. Kakayu just lost 2300 life points. That was more than enough to wipe out her life points." Mamota thought.

"The winner is Miss Mimiki Maiyaka!" Roland announced.

'You mean Mrs. Mimiki Ishtar!' Yami Marik thought.

'Think again! It's Mrs. Mimiki Kenta!' Daren thought.

Kakayu walked up to Mimiki. "Mimiki, I'm glad that you won the duel. You should advance to the next round. You need to save your man." She said with a smile. Mimiki smiled back. "Thank you Kakayu." "Here. You'll need this card to save your man." Kakayu gave Mimiki her Egyptian Goddess card. "Thank you Kakayu. I'll do my best."

"NOW THE NEXT DUEL WILL BEGIN! MR. KAIBA VS YUGI MOTO."

"I've been waiting for this moment Yugi! I will beat you!" "We'll see about that Kaiba!"

Later...

Kaiba lost. He was really angry about it. Yugi tried to talk some sense into him but it didn't work.

"NOW WE ARE SHORT ON DUELISTS SO DAREN KENTA WILL BE JOINING THE SEMI FINALS. NOW THE NEXT DUEL! MIMIKI MAIYAKA VS MARIK ISHTAR!"

"Oh no!" Everyone said.

"Hey! I wanted to duel against Mimiki!" Daren said. "Too bad fool! I'm dueling her! Not you! GET OVER IT."

"Hey! You want to say that to my face?!?"

"Do you want to be sent to the shadow realm? If you don't I'd suggest that you'd shut up and leave my Mimiki alone!" he said.

"WHAT THE?!? I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! NOT TO ANY OF YOU. ONLY TO THE REAL MARIK!!!" "I told you Mimi, I'm the real Marik!" Mimiki sighed. "Not this again..." she muttered.

"THE DUEL WILL NOW BEGIN!"

'Mimiki is going against Marik's dark side. I hope that she'll beat him.'Yugi thought.

Marik summoned the shadow realm and started to play a shadow duel. He addressed the penalty, if Mimiki's monsters were destroyed, her headache gets worse and worse. That was just half of it. She didn't know the rest.

The duel was almost over and they were tied and 200 life points. They both had the Egyptian cards on the field. "Now, Ra will transform into his Egyptian God Phoenix mode! Now he will destroy all of your monsters!" He destroyed her two Egyptian Goddess cards. Mimiki screamed out in pain, holding her head.

"MIMIKI!" everyone shouted out.

"Now my dear, to make this duel better, I summon Lord Poison! (1500/????) Attack her life points directly!" he said laughing evilly. "No! Mimiki!" a voice said. Everyone gasped. Sanami got in the way of the attack. Mimiki and Kikimi gathered tears in their eyes. "NO SANAMI!" The attack's force pushed Sanami into Mimiki and hit her in her stomach and sent them hitting the ground. "I'm afraid you lost my dear!" Yami Marik said. Then something strange was happening to Mimiki's legs. They were glowing white. After the light cleared, everyone was shocked. She was a mermaid again!

Yami Marik walked over to Mimiki. "Now my dear...you belong to me...and only to me..." he said. Her body started to disappear slowly into thin air. She was gone.

"What did you do to her Marik?!?" Yami asked.

"You'll find out soon enough pharaoh! I'm one more duel from world domination!" then he laughed evilly. He stepped off the platform and something hit him in his stomach.

"You monster! What did you do to my sister?!?" Mamota asked fiercely. "Get away from me you brat!" he said, shoving him hard away. Kakayu and Taigera went to go help him up and Sanami while Yami Marik left.

Yugi grew with anger. 'We've lost so many people to Marik...Mai, Bakura, Marik's good side, Joey, Mimiki, and Sanami...THIS MADNESS HAS TO STOP!'

"NOW THE NEXT DUEL IS YUGI MOTO VS DAREN KENTA! DUEL START!"

Yugi didn't waste any time beating Daren. Now it was on to the final duel.

What do you think Yami Marik did to Mimiki? Review to tell me what you think!


	12. Mishaps

I'm back! No one didn't guess the right answer but you'll know what will happen soon...review after please!

**Mishaps**

Mimiki's POV

Where am I? Why is it so dark? I don't feel very good...my head hurts so much...

"_Awaken. Wake up."_ A voice called out to me. It seems so familiar...

"_Open your eyes. You have to open your eyes...please."_ Who is calling out to me? I can't make out the voice. Maybe because my head hurts so much...

"_You have to wake up...open your eyes...please..." _Wait a minute...I know who it is...

"_Please...wake up...I don't want to lose you again...never..."_

It's...

"Me my dear."

No. I can't be him.

"You belong to me now."

I finally opened my eyes. I saw nothing. I heard screams. A lot of them...crying out for help. Where am I?!?

"Help me brother! Please!" a girlish voice cried out. Who is that? A saw a little girl, crying out for someone. "Brother! Please! Don't leave me here!" she said crying. I have to help her. When I floated to her, she was gone. Then she gave out another cry. "Brother please!"

"_Mimi! Please wake up! I don't want to lose you! You mean too much to me for you be like this! Please! Wake up! I love you!"_

I opened my eyes. It's Marik...my love...

"Mimi...kiss me..." he said. I kissed him tenderly...but something didn't feel right...my bra...I can feel the bead straps unsnap! "Marik what are you doing?!?" I asked. "I'm just taking your mermaid bra off..." "Marik...what has come over you?!? No! Don't! This isn't right!" I said. "And...what's your point? I know its wrong." He said. He took my bra away, looking at my chest. He smirked at me. "Such a beautiful creature...I can't wait to see more when you become human again." What the?!? "Get away from me! You're not acting like the Marik I know!" I said quickly putting my bra back on. "Mimi, Mimi, Mimi, I' am the Marik you know." "No you're not!" I quickly slapped him with my tail fin and with my hands. I filled with anger. That wasn't my Marik. It was his conceited yami, rubbing his cheek because of my slaps. He glared at me.

"I'm getting sick of you slapping me. Do you know how many times you've slapped me? Four times. I'm also getting sick of you talking smart and yelling at me like you can order me around, but that's one of the things that I like about you." He said, raising his millennium rod up to me. It started to glow and I could feel myself being tied by my hands and by my tailfin. Then he came up close to my ear and started to whisper something. "I want you Mimiki...I want your body...I want your soul...I want your innocence...I want your virginity...I want every single thing that has to do with you and only you. My weaker half...he always got to be with you. You gave him so many things. You two always kissed each other like it was nothing before you two admitted you both liked each other. You showed him kindness, compassion and love to him. He always got to hug you, kiss you, make you laugh, make you feel loved and always concerned about you. He _even_ saved your life. I couldn't have you but my weaker half could. That's why I'm taking you for myself so no one can have you but me! I...want...YOU!" he said to me. I didn't know he was _that_ jealous of Marik.

While I was thinking, he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He forced a rough kiss on me. He shoved his tongue in my mouth, exploring my mouth. He also tired playing with my tongue and I ended up playing with his. The thing that I hate about this is that I'm enjoying it. Then he broke the kiss and started to give me butterfly kisses on my eyelids. I can't give in to him. I have to try not to moan...no...not to him.

Yami Marik's POV

I stop kissing her and kissed her roughly on her neck. I want her to moan out in pleasure. I continued to kiss her more to make her moan. Finally she did. 'No...what has he done to me...?' Yes...I want to hear more. As I stop kissing her I see that she has a red mark where is kissed her. Good but the other mark that my weaker side gave her earlier is growing faint. Excellent. Mimi was breathing hard and her eyes are starting to turn a pale blue color. It's starting to take its course. When I become pharaoh, it'll be complete. I would continue, but I'll get back to this moment when I become pharaoh.

"We'll get back to this soon my dear. I'll see you very soon."

Then I left, locking the door. "Now...to get what belongs to me."

* * *

In other places...

Kaiba's POV

What's wrong with Kakayu? She hasn't talked to me ever since my duel with Yugi...I'll go talk to her.

I went to go find her. I see that Wheeler has woken up and the doctor is complaining and yelling at him...stupid mutt. I walked a little longer and I found her sitting alone with her head down.

"Kakayu what's wrong with you? We haven't talked since my duel with Yugi." "I thought you said you didn't need friends to slow you down." "What do you mean?" I asked. "What you said after your duel...you don't need any friends. They slow you down. I guess I slow you down don't I Seto Kaiba? So what am I to you now? A girl you hang out with? An associate?" "Kakayu...you know you're a friend to me." I said to her. "Oh really? No, I'm someone of lower status to you like a pheasant." "Kakayu..." I stammered "I'd never think of you like that. To me you're more than my friend." Then she turned around to face me. I see that she has anger in her eyes.

"I can't believe you. After all the things we've been through as friends this whole time I thought that we were really close friends. I don't believe what you just said. More than a friend huh? Oh please. I thought you something more than a friend. I love you Seto Kaiba and I just don't know if I do anymore since I slow you down." She said to me, becoming glassy eyed. "You even had Mokuba feeling bad. Last time I saw him, he ran somewhere _crying_ because he thought his own brother didn't love him." I don't believe it. Mokuba crying because of me? "But do I love him and I love you too! I even bought-""No!" she said cutting me off. "You're too cold-hearted and too stubborn to love anyone! The only thing you love is this stupid tournament and your company! My friends, my cousin and her boyfriend so far have been hurt because of this and you didn't stop it!" "But Kakayu I..." I began. "No buts Seto Kaiba! There are no excuses! I don't want to talk to you anymore! Goodbye!" Then she left running off somewhere. She left me...no...Kakayu...I guess that my present that I bought for her is wasted.

* * *

In other places...

Tea's POV

I'm so glad that Joey was woken up! Now he can see Yugi duel Marik...

"_Tea! Please take me to my sister!"_

In another place...

* * *

Marik's POV

I need to find Ishizu! I need to know what's going on! There she is!

"_Sister!"_

"Marik? It's been so long since you've last appeared to me."

"_Yes. I could sense something was wrong with Mimiki. Is she ok"_

I see that a sad expression is on her face.

"I'm so sorry Marik...but Mimiki was captured by your dark side. They ended up dueling and she lost. She disappeared into thin air right after wards."

_No...she couldn't..._

"_Agh! Damn him! He took the one person who means so much to me away! No! I said that I wouldn't lose her to him!! No! He's done enough damage! I'm going to find out what he did to her Ishizu! I'm going to get my body back right now!"_

"But Marik! You're too weak! What happens if you fail?!?"

"_I can't let our fate ride on one duel Ishizu. I have to at least try to. Goodbye Ishizu!" _I said running off to the duel tower.

* * *

Up on the duel tower...

I approach my dark side with anger. How dare he do that to my Mimiki?!? It seems like he likes to throw the millennium rod on the floor. How sad. I pick it up and walk to him.

"_You should be more careful."_

"Pardon me? You shouldn't be toying with things that belong to you." He says walking closer. I blew him away with the rod.

_"I'm going to kill you for what you did to Mimiki. Where is she? Answer me."_ "Why should I tell you? You don't exist anymore Marik! She's doesn't need you anymore! You're too weak and you're nothing but a piece of my memory thanks to Odeon!" he said snatching the rod out of my hand.

"_Odeon..."_

"I drove you out before and now it's time to finish the job! Now since you'll be going to the shadow realm, I'm going to let you see her one last time!" The rod glowed and Mimiki appeared right next to him, gripping on to him. He then wrapped his arm around her and smirked. She was being controlled again. I kind of person am I? I can't protect her...

"Stop this at once!" a voice said.

"Ishizu! Hehehe... I could banish you both and keep Mimiki!"

"Be gone! You're not my brother!"

"Be prepared to join your father in eternal darkness! I'm going to enjoy this immensely!" he said as the rod started to glow again.

"_Ishizu...stop him...save Mimiki...tell her I'm sorry and forget about me..."_

_End of POV_

"Marik get up!" "I'm the real Marik now! Now say goodbye!"

"Hold it!"

"Why I'm quite popular today! It seems like our duel will start earlier than I thought!"

The shadow realm then appeared again.

"On second thought, I don't want to end this yet! It's all too easy!" Mimiki then disappeared and Yami Marik left.

'You'll pay for this Marik!'


	13. The final duel

I'm back! Thank you for the reviews! Here's the new chapter! I hope that you enjoy it! Please review after!

**The final duel**

Mostly everyone was in their own little dilemma. So many things happened. Someone was either mad, sad, or happy. Mokuba was wiping his tears away until he saw Kaiba. He saw that he was in a state of shock. 'What's wrong with Seto?' Then he saw Kakayu enter her room with a sad expression and with a tear running down her cheek. 'What's wrong with Kakayu?' He walked to her room and knocked on it.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you! I slow you down remember?!?"

"Kakayu it's me, Mokuba!" The door opened to reveal a red eyed Kakayu.

"Kakayu, have you been crying?" "No, no. I just got something in my eye." She said. Mokuba didn't fall for that. "Does my brother have something to do with your crying?" Kakayu felt like she couldn't say anything. Another tear fell out of her eye. Mokuba felt sorry for her. "I'm sorry Kakayu. Seto is...a loner. I'm really sorry that he hurt your feelings. You two were really close friends. What did he say?" he asked. "I'll tell you in the room." Then they both went inside and she explained everything.

'So that's why Seto seemed so shocked earlier...she doesn't want to have anything to do with him anymore...but what about his gift that he took a lot of time to find? What is he going to do with that? He spent so much time on that gift. He even blocked his work to find it for her.' "Kakayu Seto doesn't hate you. He does love you...he even bought-"then he stopped. "Mokuba he doesn't love me. He only loves his company. I'm just a girl that he hangs out with. He doesn't have time for me. I just don't love him anymore if he thinks of me like that and then he says that he loves me which is a big lie." She said. Mokuba was shocked. 'Poor Seto...he does love Kakayu! He really does! But how is she going to believe him after what he had said? I gotta think of something...'

* * *

Mamota was sitting in his sister's room with Sanami, who was currently knocked out, and with Kacero sitting next Sanami hoping that she'll be ok and wake up.

Mamota's POV

My sister is gone...I miss her so much. Marik's evil side did something to her. I couldn't save her. I'm not strong enough because I'm only 9. Mimiki was always a caring older sister even if we did fight. She always looked out for me as long as I could remember. Why did she have to put herself in harm's way to try to stop Marik's evil side? She doesn't deserve this! Sanami is knocked out cold because she tried to save Mimiki but they both ended up hurt. Yugi is going to face Marik in the final round. I hope that he wins...for everybody's sake.

'I can't believe it...she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I'm such an idiot! Kakayu won't believe that I love her...but how can I make her believe that I do? Ugh! I can't think anymore...all I can do is watch the last duel.' Then the heartbroken Kaiba then headed to the dueling arena.

* * *

At the dueling arena...

Yami Marik was standing on the platform, thinking about when he becomes pharaoh. 'One more duel from becoming pharaoh and having my most prized possession...Mimiki Maiyaka. Now, who will I kill first? I'll make a list right now of who I'm gonna kill and why...

I'd kill Yugi and the pharaoh because I want to and his power will be mine!

I'd kill Tea because my hikari uses her to talk to people.

I'd kill Duke because I hate dice.

I'd kill Joey because he talks too much and he's a smart alec.

I'd kill Serenity because she's Wheeler's sister.

I'd kill Seto Kaiba because he's annoying.

I'd kill Mokuba just because he's Seto Kaiba's brother.

I'd kill Tristan because he'll get in my way.

I'd kill Kakayu because she hangs around Seto Kaiba...but then again, she could become a good servant while I'll have fun being pharaoh and having all of my "fun" with Mimi.

I'd kill Roland because he's Seto Kaiba's assistant.

I can't kill Mai because she's in the shadow realm.

I'd kill my hikari if he comes back so he can't take Mimiki away from me!

I'd kill Ishizu because she keeps on getting in my way.

I'd kill Odeon so I can live forever.

I'd kill Mimiki's little brother because he punched me in my stomach.

I'd kill Daren so he can leave Mimiki and me alone.

Last, I won't kill my hikari's and Mimiki's cats because I know about their powers.

Ha ha ha! I'm going to enjoy seeing the pharaoh suffer. Oh here they all come now!'

"THE LAST DUEL WILL NOW START! THE WINNER WILL BE CROWNED KING OF GAMES AND WILL WIN THE BATTLE CITY CROWN! RAISE THE PLATFORM! THE FINAL DUEL OF THE BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Roland said. "NOW SHUFFLE YOUR OPPONETS DECK!"

"YES! SHUFFLE PHAROAH AND HOPE WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT THAT RA ENDS UP ON THE BOTTOM!"

Yami scowled at him. Yami Marik started to laugh and brought the shadow realm. "I have a surprise for you pharaoh! Look!" His rod glowed and a voice was heard. "Please! Help!" "Mai! Leave her out of this Marik!" "Oh she's not the only one involved in this duel! My weaker half, Mimiki and the spirit that dwells within her sword is involved...and so is little Yugi!" All three of them were tied up by the shadow realm. "Now if I lose life points, the shadows will eat my weaker half's and the spirit of the millennium sword souls. It will also give Mimiki more and more headaches. If you lose life points, the shadows will eat his soul piece by piece! Now let the duel begin!"

The duel began out to a rough start. Yami was losing and Yugi was disappearing. Marik had Ra on the field and Slifer had just disappeared. The duel got to the point where Marik and Kikimi was half gone. Marik paid a visit to Odeon, unknown to his yami. Kaiba kept on looking at Kakayu, but every time he did, she'd turn her head away. Mokuba could see how sad his brother was. The duel was almost over, and Odeon came up to the duel. Yami Marik kept on blowing Odeon away with the millennium rod. "Please Master! You can survive! Be proud of your tomb keeper heritage! You created him...and you can destroy him as well! Marik became confident and gained control over his body. Yami attacked him and the real Marik came back. Ishizu and Odeon were very happy. Marik apologized about everything to Yami and his friends. Yami Marik was now the victim of the duel now. He tried to convince Marik not to give up on what he started, but Marik didn't listen to him. Instead he gave up the duel and Yami won. The tournament was over.

Marik became worried. Mimiki was gone. 'Where did she go? She can't walk...she's still a mermaid...' he thought for a minute and started to leave. "Marik! Aren't you going to help the pharaoh regain his memories?" Ishizu asked. "I can't right now! Mimiki is missing and she can't walk so I'm going to find her. When I do, I'll come back!" Marik ran down the stairs to get to airship. 'Wait a minute...that wasn't the real Mimiki? Then where is she?'

* * *

Marik ran through the airship, looking for Mimiki. "Mimiki! Where are you? Please answer me!" He heard a door open and looked at the door entrance. "Marik! You're back! Where's my sister?" "I don't know! I'm looking for her now!" Marik, Mamota and Kacero looked for her. Fifteen minutes passed and they still didn't find her. "The only place we haven't checked was my room. I hope that she's in here." Marik opened the door and a smiled crawled on his face. He ran over to the bed. "Mimiki! I'm so glad that you're safe! You're not a mermaid anymore!" Everyone appeared in front of the door. They could see that Marik began to get a worried look on his face. "Mimiki...wake up...let's go home...together...when are you going to stop pretending that you're asleep? Mimiki..." Then Kacero walked up to him. "Marik...I don't think that she can hear you...I don't mean to be mean but I don't think that she's gonna make it..." Marik had a sad and worried look on her face. "We have to get her to a hospital! Quick!" Marik said. "Don't worry! We're going to make it out of here...before the island explodes!" Kakayu noted.

"EXPLODES?!? YO'RE KIDDING RIGHT?!?" they all asked.

"Kaiba isn't kidding. He doesn't kid. This island is going to explode. We've got 45 minutes."


	14. Eternal Love

Hello! I'm back after…um…3 months and many days!

::Glaring eyes::

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I've been really busy ever since school started! Now you can get your chapter! Sadly this is the last chapter. Enjoy! Review after!

**Eternal love**

In other places, Kaiba was in his own world. He was still in shock about Kakayu. He couldn't deny the fact that he was heartbroken and it was his fault that he was. 'Kakayu…you mean the world to me…how can I make you understand?' he asked himself. 'I ignored my work for days and days looking for the perfect gift for you. I gave that gift a lot of thought. I want to give it to you…but that seems impossible now because you don't want to talk to me anymore. I'm such a fool…how can I make you believe me?'

Mokuba couldn't stand seeing his brother that way. 'I have to find a way how to get them back together again. This isn't going to be easy…'

* * *

"This is all your fault! You did so many bad things to her you freak! You put my girl in so much danger! I'll kill you!" Daren said to Marik. "Watch your mouth! She isn't your girl! She's my girlfriend! She was taken four years ago! I care about Mimiki very much and I love her! She loves me too! She put herself in harm's way to help save me from myself! You don't care about her at all!" Marik spat back at him. When something leads to Mimiki, he won't hesitate to step in. "Yea! After what I heard, you want a girlfriend so yo friends won't dink you're a wimp and so they won't kick you out the popular crowd! Give it up Daren! It's quite obvious that she has no interest in you and you have no interest in her! You don't love her. You lust her!" Joey said. Daren scowled and left. Kakayu left unnoticed too. While everyone was in their own world, Marik showed Yami and Yugi the pharaoh's secret on his back.

* * *

Kakayu walked by herself around the island in deep thought. She then saw something black move from the corner of her eye. 'What was that?!?' "Kakayu!" a voice shouted. "Mokuba?" "Hi! I wanted to show you something! Follow me!" he said grabbing her hand and running off. "Mokuba! Where are you taking me to?!? The island is going to blow up in a matter of minutes!" "I know but it won't take that long!" he said. They kept on running and then stopped. Kakayu was confused. "I don't see anything…what's going on?" Then Kaiba stepped out in front of her. "Was this a trick to see Kaiba?" she asked kind of mad. "I'm leaving!" she said turning away. "No! Kakayu! Please let Seto explain…" "There's nothing to explain! I slow him down! I'm someone of a lower status! Why should I listen to Kaiba?!?" she asked. 

"Kakayu…please…I didn't mean what I said. You are my friend." "Oh please. Spare me the details." She said. "Kakayu I'm telling the truth. You don't know how much you mean to me. I ignored my work for days and days looking for the perfect gift for you. I gave that gift a lot of thought. I want to give it to you…but that seems impossible now because you don't want to talk to me anymore." "You got that right! I don't…" she paused for a minute. "What gift? You never ignore your work for anyone. Why should I believe that?" "Kakayu how can I make you understand that I love you?!?" he asked. 'He said it again…but I slow him down…I can't believe him…but something is telling me that he's telling the truth…' "Don't you believe me?!? I thought about you everyday and I still do! I can't stop thinking about you and I love spending time with you even if it's for a minute! You've never slowed me down and you don't have a lower status to me! You make me happy and I feel like a better person because of you! Kakayu I love you and I mean it! How can I make you understand?!?" he asked with a tear coming from his eye. Kakayu gasped at what he said. She then began to become glassy eyed.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked. "Yes with everything I have inside of me. I'm sorry about our argument and I'm also sorry that I made you and Mokuba cry." Kakayu then started to cry. Then she ran up to Kaiba and gave him a hug. "I love you too Seto." Mokuba was happy for his brother and his girlfriend. He then kissed her gently on her lips. Kaiba broke the kiss. "I want to give you something…" he said. He took something black and smooth from his pocket. He opened it and Kakayu awed. "This is for you Kakayu. Do you like it?" "Oh my gosh…it's beautiful…" she said. "Will you accept it?" Kakayu nodded. Kaiba grabbed her hand and gently put the ring on her finger. "If you don't mind me asking what is this ring for?" "You'll find out later in the future." He said smiling. Kakayu was confused and looked at her watch. "Oh crap! I forgot this island is going to explode! We have to leave Seto and Mokuba…where'd they go?" Then she ran back to where everyone was.

* * *

"This tower is going to blow in 10 minutes!" Roland said. "You're Kaiba's right-hand goon! Don't you know to stop this thing?!?" Joey asked. "I'm sorry but only Mr. Kaiba knows how!" Then Duke and Bakura came. "The engines are still dead! We need more time!" Duke said. "We don't have any time!" Joey shouted back. "We have 8 minutes left!" Roland said again. "Let me have a shot at those things!" "Joey since when can you fix an engine?!?" Tea asked. "On second thought…I don't want to get my hands dirty." "Call me crazy…but can't we just take that helicopter over there?" Duke asked. "My thoughts exactly!" Joey replied.

* * *

The alarms went off, symbolizing that the island was about to explode. 

"Hello?!? Anyone in here?!?" Serenity shouted. "Alright! Time to abandon ship! Come on! Hurry! There's only a few minutes left!" Mai commanded. Marik quickly grabbed Mimiki and Mamota with Sanami.

* * *

Everyone ran into the copter just in time. "Any luck?" Roland asked. "Nope! We can't wait! Take off now!" "Let's just hope that Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba found a way out." 'Seto…Mokuba…please be alright!' Kakayu pleaded. "30 seconds left…Accelerate take-off speed!" "10 seconds left!" As soon as they got high enough, the tower exploded. "This is awful…" "Kaiba…how foolish…" Yugi said. Then Joey noticed something. "What's dat?!?" "It's the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Yugi pointed out. "I still don't get it!" Joey said. Then they all heard laughing. It was Kaiba. "SAY WHAT?!?" Joey screamed. "Hey! Surprise! Surprise!" Mokuba said. 

"Where does he get this stuff?" Tristan asked.

"Oh who cares?" Tea asked.

"You mean to tell me they were safe all along?" Joey asked.

"Let's just be glad that it's over." Duke said.

"Hey why are they traveling in the helicopter Seto?"

"Ops! I guess the other ship wasn't fixed yet!" Kaiba replied sarcastically.

"THAT DOES IT! YOU DINK THAT IT WAS FUNNY THAT WE ALMOST BECAME FISH FOOD DOWN THERE?!? WAIT TIL WE LAND THIS THING!!"

"Sorry Joey but we're not going back with you. We have some important Kaiba Corp business to take care of!"

"Aw yea? What are you plannin? Another tournament?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Wheeler!" he spat back.

"Just go already!"

"Kakayu…" Kaiba whispered. "Ashiteru." Kakayu smiled. "Ashiteru."

"Don't you geeks worry! You haven't seen the last of me, especially you Yugi!" 'The battle between us will never be over!' Then the two Kaiba brothers left.

/Well there they go! I hope that Kaiba can put his anger aside and move on right?/

Yes…

'Now it's time for our next journey…to find out the pharaoh's secret.'

"Alright! What do ya say we blow this taco stand and get Mimiki to a hospital?" Joey said. "Yes please…we have to get her there right away!" Marik said. 'Oh Mimiki…what did he do to you?'

* * *

The copter arrived back in Domino before nightfall. After they exited the ship, an ambulance was waiting for them. 

"Mr. Kaiba called and told us to meet up here because someone has been injured." "Yes…Mimiki has been injured." Marik replied. "Ok we'll take her to the hospital." Marik, Mamota, and Kakayu rode inside the ambulance with Mimiki while the others rode in Mai's car. The arrived in the hospital in fifteen minutes took her in emergency. About fifteen minutes later, the doctor came out of her room. "Is she going to be okay?" The doctor gave out a sad sigh. "I'm sorry…but she's in a coma and see might not wake up." Everyone's eyes widened. "No…" Marik, Mamota, and Kakayu started to shed tears. "Can I see her?" Marik asked. "Yes. I'll show you to her room." Then everyone followed the doctor.

* * *

Mimiki's POV 

Oh my…I feel so weak and limp…

"_Mimiki you have to get up or you'll die."_

"But Kikimi I can't. It feels like I can only move my fingers…and a have a terrible headache."

"_Mimiki you're stronger than that. Come on. Please get up." _

"I can't…I want to but I just can't…"

"_Awaken. Wake up."_ A voice called out to me. "Who was that?!?" I asked Kikimi. _"I don't know."_

"_Open your eyes. You have to open your eyes…please."_ Who is calling out to me? I can't make out the voice because my head hurts so much…

"_You have to wake up…open your eyes…please…" _

"I still can't make out the voice."

"_Please…wake up…I don't want to lose you again…never…"_

"_I can't make it out either…"_

"_Mimi! Please wake up! I don't want to lose you! You mean too much to me for you be like this! Please! Wake up! I love you!"_

End of POV

Kacero heard some moaning. "Sanami's waking up!" he said. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Kacero? Where am I? Where's Mimiki? Is she safe from Marik's dark half? Why are we in a hospital?" she said. "Sanami…I don't know how to say this…but Mimiki's in a coma and she might not wake up." "WHAT?!? You're kidding right?" she asked. "No He's serious. I'm sorry." Taigera said. Sanami started to shed tears as well while the two cats comforted her.

30 minutes later…

Then Marik heard some shifting in Mimiki's bed. He smiled when he saw her open her eyes and yawned. Then he alerted the others who were in the lobby.

"She woke up! She's not in a coma anymore!" Marik said happily. Everyone was happy now and then ran to her room.

"Sister!" Mamota cried out as he hugged her. "Mamota what is wrong with you? You're acting like I'd never wake up. I just took a nap…I think." She said hugging him back. "Why am I in a hospital bed?" "Mimiki! I'm so glad that you're alright!" Sanami and Kakayu said. "I'm okay…I think…" "Mimiki are you okay?" Marik asked her. She looked at him, confused.

"Um…who are you?" she asked him. This came to a shock for everyone. "Mimiki…I'm Marik…" "Marik? I don't know anyone named Marik." She said. "Come on…stop jokin Mimiki. It's Marik …ya boyfriend that told ya that he loved ya!" Joey said. "Joey I already said that I don't know anyone named Marik! I'm not joking and I never heard him say that he loved me. I don't have a boyfriend." Sanami then spoke up. "She has amnesia! You just don't forget someone that quick unless something bad happened!" "Do you think all the headaches she got caused it?" Tea asked. "I think so. It's weird…she remembers everyone else but she doesn't remember Marik. Yami Marik must've erased her memories of Marik from her mind." Sanami said. "Marik try to help her regain her memory." Ishizu said. "Ok I'll try."

He went over to her and took her necklace off. "Do you remember this? I made it for you when we were 12." "It looks very familiar…" then she stopped.

"_This is a necklace I made for you. I hope you like it." He said while blushing. "Of course I like it! Thank you Marik!" she said hugging him._

'Marik…why is that name starting to pop up in my head?'

Then he took her millennium necklace off.

"Remember you left this at my home and I gave it back to you when we were at the lake at Egypt…that's where we became friends remember?"

_"Excuse me." The girl recognized the voice. "What do you want? Stay away." "Please don't run away. I want to give this to you." He handed her the necklace pendant. "It glows brightly when you're around it." "Thank you. I didn't notice that it was gone. Aw man the string is untied." "Do you need help? I'll put it on for you." He said. She looked at him for a minute. "Thank you." She said weakly. She gave the necklace to him. "Turn around and hold your hair up please."_

_She did what she was told. He gently placed the necklace around her neck. "It's on." "Thanks again." 'Maybe I can trust him…as a friend.' She thought. "Look I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I don't know what happened, but if I did anything to hurt you, I'm sorry." Mimiki looked at him. "I forgive you. You didn't mean it." She said. "Will you be my friend?" "I'll be your friend." "Thank you! Um…I don't know your name." He said. "My name? It's Mimiki." She said. "That's a pretty name. Can I call you Mimi?" "Yes you can." She replied. "My name is Marik. I hope that you and I will get to know each other better." He said. "Same here." _

Mimiki held her head in pain. 'That name again…'

Then he took out some pictures of them when they were 12.

"Do you remember the name of boy in the picture with you?" Marik asked.

"No…I'm sorry but I just don't know you."

Marik grew sad. She doesn't remember him. Was their relationship over? Did all the memorable things they did together mean nothing now because they were lost? Was there hope that she would remember?

Marik walked out of the room. Ishizu, Odeon and Kacero walked out as well.

"Ishizu, Odeon, Kacero…she doesn't remember me at all. It'd be best if we went back to Egypt." "Why brother?!?" Ishizu asked. "I've caused so much pain and suffering in her life already. She doesn't remember me. I'd be for the best. I'm going to say goodbye to her and then we'll leave." "But Marik you have to have hope!" Kacero said. "It's hopeless Ishizu. I've tried everything. She doesn't remember me at all. The memories of me in her life are gone forever. I'm going to say good bye to her." Marik went back to see Mimiki one more time.

It was hard for him to do this but he had to. "Goodbye Mimiki. I'll never forget you…although you don't remember me. I love you." Then Marik gave her a gentle kiss on her lips and they left. Kacero gave Sanami a kiss and he left also.

Mimiki's head then started her hurt.

"_Marik? What's wrong?" "Nothing. I'm just glad to have you back." Mimiki stayed silent. Marik leaned closer to her lips. Mimiki didn't stop him from leaning closer. Their lips touched gently. _

"_Mimi! Can I have my bear back?" Marik lost his balance and fell on Mimiki completely and their lips touched. Marik quickly got off of Mimiki. "I'm sorry Mimi! I didn't mean to kiss you!" he said while blushing. "It was a mistake! If my little brother didn't bang on the door to scare you, it would've happened. I'm not mad at you."_

_Marik smiled. "Now get some rest for the finals tomorrow." "Ok." He gently hugged her and gave her a kiss._

"_Oh. Well I missed you too," he said. Then he kissed her and let her go._

"_Mimiki Maiyaka, I love you. You've made my life more meaningful and exciting when I met you. You're the best friend I could ask for and I really care about you. I wanted you to know that before you left."_

"_How did I put you under a spell?!? I would never do that! I love you too much for that!" he said worryingly. "Really?" "Of course!" he said as he sat her on his lap. "I wouldn't do that to you. I'll do it to someone who gets on my damn nerves, but not to you. You're my love and strength and my light. Nothing will break our bond. Nothing will break us apart. Remember that." "I will. Thank you." she said. Don't worry. I'll protect you no matter what. Even if it costs me my life." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek making her smile. _

"All these memories…and more…" Then Mimiki's eyes snapped open. "Marik?!? Where is he?!?" "Mimiki… we overheard Marik talking and he's going back to Egypt. He's gone back to his ship to prepare for them to go back." Yami said. "What?!? Why?!?" "Your memories of him were erased and he tried all he could to help you regain them back. He didn't succeed so he thought it'd be better if he left so he wouldn't cause so much pain to your life anymore." Serenity said. Mimiki became glassy eyed. "No!" Then she got out of her bed and put on her shoes and ran out of the room. "Where are you going?!?" everyone asked. "To find Marik!" Sanami raced after her.

* * *

On the ship, Marik sat in a bedroom with Kacero, feeling down in the dumps. He wouldn't say a word to anyone. He didn't even make a sound. He had tears in his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about Mimiki and Kacero could tell what was on his mind. 

'Poor Marik…he loves Mimiki so much although she doesn't remember him. Marik talked about Mimiki to me all the time. I remember everything he told me about her.'

Flashbacks

"I miss her so much Kacero…I want to see her again." "You mean Mimiki right?" I asked. "Yes…I love her so much that I can't stop thinking about her. She means the world to me. She changed my life around so much and introduced me to a lot of things including love." He said. "Can you tell me why you love her?" "I love her because she's nice, caring, beautiful, and smart. We always kissed each other. She showed kindness, compassion and love to me. I always got to hug her, kiss her, make her laugh, made her feel loved and I always concerned about her. I even saved her life from a heatstroke. I love here so much that I can't stop dreaming about her at night. Sometimes I feel like she's right next to me…although she's really not there." He said to me. "Now that we're on our way to Domino, I hope that she didn't move again." "Don't worry Marik. You'll see her again if you believe." I said to him. "I will. Thank you Kacero."

End of flashback

I feel so sorry for him. I hope that he'll heal soon.

Marik's POV

How did it end this way? It wasn't supposed to end this way. Our separation is going to continue on forever. My dark side caused all of this…darn him! He took her away from me…and I can't get her back. It's probably for the best. All the pain would go away soon…

Then he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Mimiki ran as fast as her legs could offer her. After fifteen minutes of running, she finally reached the pier. She looked around and saw a ship with the lights on that was about to leave from the docks. 

"No! He can't leave!" Then Sanami thought for a second. "Mimiki you can try to jump on! Jump to reach the rail and push yourself up! Hurry before the ship is too far away for you to jump to!" "Ok! Thanks Sanami! Come on!" she grabbed her cat and she did what Sanami said. Good thing that it worked. Mimiki searched for wherever Marik was and she finally found a room with the door closed. On the other side she heard light snoring and it sounded like it was coming from a young male human. Mimiki opened the door slightly and said Marik lying down on a bed. She opened the door completely and Kacero came up to them.

"What are you two doing here?" "I had to see Marik. Everyone told me what happened. I don't want Marik to leave." Mimiki said. "Well he's over there…" he said pointing to the bed. Mimiki walked to the side Marik was facing. "Oh my…he has a tearstained face…he's been crying all this time…" She saw another tear in his eye and she wiped it away. "Oh Marik…I'm so sorry…I can't believe what happened. I didn't want to see you cry because of what I did." "Mi…mi…ki… I want to be with you…please come back…" Marik said in his sleep. "Marik…wake up…I'm here now…Marik…" Marik slowly opened his eyes. Mimiki smiled. "Mimiki? Is it really you?" "Yes." She said. "You remember me?" "Yes. You're Marik Ishtar, my best friend." She said.

"Oh really? Well Mimiki, if you do remember me and not trying to get me to stay, what was my most embarrassing moment with you?" "When I pushed you in the lake and I said that you looked like a girl. You got mad at me then and pulled me in with you." She said. Marik smiled. "Mimiki you do remember me…" "Of course. He only tried to ease the memories we had together and my love for you. He didn't erase all of them." She said. "What didn't he erase?" "He didn't erase the memory of us meeting and bout me starting to like you. He didn't get to erase that. If he won the final duel, all of my memories about you would have been erased." Mimiki said. "Then how did you get your erased memories back?"

"Dang Marik and I thought you were smart!" Kacero said. "It's obvious that the kiss you gave her before you left the hospital restored her memories!" he said. "The only way that she wouldn't get her memories back was if your yami won that duel and kissed her before you got the chance to, she wouldn't remember you at all!" Sanami said. "She's right Marik." Mimiki said. Marik hugged Mimiki and buried his head on her shoulder. She would hug him back but by the way he was holding her, she couldn't. Then she felt something wet on her shoulder. Mimiki realized what it was and she cried too. Marik could feel her tears wetting his shirt. Sanami and Kacero smiled.

"Marik…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Mimiki."

"I eternally love you." They both said to each other.

The cats smiled. They didn't notice that someone else was watching them.

"I'm glad that they're together again." "Yes. I'll set the boat back to Domino." Then they left.

Marik looked into Mimiki's eyes and smiled. Mimiki smiled at him too. "You're eyes are happy and warm again." She said to him. "Thanks to you."

Marik leaned closer to her lips. He kissed her gently and passionately.

_Our love is always here and at heart. It will never wear off or go away. Our love is eternal._

_Our Eternal Love_

Hey did you like it? Should I make a sequel? Thank you for supporting me in this story! I love the reviews! Well if I should make another, tell me in a review and you can also give ideas. Thanks! Ja ne!

-Airimis


End file.
